Happily Dead Ever After
by Glamoured By-Eric
Summary: No, despite the title, this is not a fairy tale. This is Eric's story, told from the past & the present, and how a curse will transport Sookie to 10th century Northumbria to Jorvik, the Viking city of York and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

**Happily Dead Ever After**

**Chapter 1**

Note: _This is an E/S pairing, and Eric's back story. The story will shift back and forth between the present, the near past, and 10__th__ century Norway and the Viking kingdom in Northumbria. Chapter 1 and part of Chapter 3 take place after the events from _FDtW_ and _Wolfbane and Mistletoe_ just before the two-natured reveal. Odd chapters after that will pick up with Chapter 1 from "Dead and Gone." This story had already been planned in a different direction than Harris took "Dead and Gone" so will not be strictly 'by the book' past Chapter 1._

_Even numbered chapters are currently planned to contain segments of Eric's mortal life and how he was turned. Contains spoilers for all novels and short stories in the Sookie universe. This story will eventually be merged with another one in a roundabout way which will become apparent when it concludes._

_Please be patient as it will take a little while in this story for the event which will send Sookie back to the 10__th__ century to meet human Eric.–_glamoured

-----------------------------

"Jason, I just don't give a rat's ass. The last time I got involved, I had to hurt a friend by standing up for you. I won't do that again. I can't help you with your relationship shit. You married her. _YOU_ deal with it! " I said through my teeth as quietly as I could and then hung up my cell phone. I looked around to see if anyone had heard. It didn't appear that they had.

I picked up the tray of silverware from the corner table, walked to the bar and slammed the tray on the counter. _'Where the hell is Arlene?' _I thought to myself. '_She's late! Here I am again having to do her prep work for her. Dammit!_' I started filling up the ketchup bottles. Nearly dead on my feet, anger was the only thing keeping me upright. I was looking forward to going home to have a quiet evening.

My name is Sookie Stackhouse. I am a waitress at Merlotte's in Bon Temps, Louisiana. I am also a telepath which is constantly getting me into all kinds of trouble. There are some things that you just don't want to know about others and that you wouldn't know about if they weren't such strong broadcasters. No matter how much I try to block them out, it is hard to keep them totally out of my head. It was just difficult being in a room with a lot of people who were thinking so loudly.

Though I had to admit that since my roommate, Octavia, had started helping me with my concentration, I was feeling much more at ease with my so-called ability. She had been a source of strength for me helping me focus and relax and had set up a number of mental exercises for me to practice. I even felt more in control than I ever had before. Maybe that was just Eric's blood and part of our blood bond.

As I wiped off the rim and put the cap on the first bottle of ketchup, I found myself worrying about Eric and how things were going at the club. Eric Northman was the vampire sheriff of area 5 in Louisiana. Vampires had divided our country into kingdoms. He was also the owner of Fangtasia, the vampire bar in Shreveport. Since the takeover of Louisiana a few weeks ago by the Nevada vamps, I had not heard from Eric nor had he returned my calls which wasn't like him at all. Especially since, he had designs on me in more ways than one. At least he used to. I had not heard from him since just before Halloween.

I picked up another bottle. Eric and I did not have time for private words the night that he and Pam stopped by the bar to see me with the news that Felipe de Castro, the vampire king of Nevada, had asked Eric to offer me formal protection–as payment for saving his ass–whenever I needed it which, of course, was good news as far as I was concerned. I had been running between the frying pan and the fire ever since I met my neighbor, the nameless one, my former vampire boyfriend, Bill Compton, and gotten involved in vampire politics.

I actually wanted to talk to Eric about vampire politics. Shocker, huh? I wondered how the new regime was going. Darn, as much as I had avoided discussing how we've left matters unsettled between us, I found that I wanted, no, _needed_ to know that he was okay. Really okay. I had also been examining my feelings about the night Sam, Eric and the new king were attacked by Sigebert, Sophie-Anne LeClerc's former bodyguard.

When I had the panic attack that night back in October, I reluctantly admitted to myself that I did care about Eric no matter how much I tried to convince myself that I didn't. The kind of caring that had nothing to do with the fact that we were bound together by blood. I knew he was still alive or would know through the blood bond between us that he was dead or really injured. I also wondered if there would be any of Eric's award-winning butt left after the new king's elite vampires had been chewing on it.

'_Focus, Sookie. Don't think about Eric_.' I concentrated on a salt shaker on the counter in front of me, and my mind started going to a safer place. As I started to relax, I pictured myself lying in a warm bubble bath, with the smell of the vanilla-scented candles in the air, bubbles squishing between my toes. Then suddenly, I opened a door, and there is Eric in my bedroom with his back to me, pulling on his jeans. The scene played out in slow motion, and I felt the lust I had felt then at the sight of Eric's perfect butt came crashing back. I remembered wanting to taste his nipples. Then he'd joined me in the shower and...

"Sook! You are getting ketchup on the counter top," said Sam.

Startled, I looked away from the salt shaker as the ketchup was oozed down going everywhere. Blushing to the roots of my hair, I frantically cleaned it up, saying "Oh! Sorry, Sam. I'm just tired. Didn't mean to make such a mess."

"Sookie, you've been distracted all day. Is everything all right? Where were you just now?" he asked, concern showing on his face.

"Yes, everything's fine. Like I said. I'm just tired." I didn't answer the last part.

He didn't say a word but gave me that look that said, '_Don't give me that lame answer. What else, Sookie?_'

Sam was my boss at Merlotte's. He was also a shape-shifter who was more than a little fond of me. I wasn't in love with Sam though we'd had a few moments, but we were good friends.

"Okay, Jason and I had a fight," I admitted reluctantly, huffing a little.

"Again? Do you need to talk about it? I'm all ears," he offered.

"No, I'm fine. Really. Same old shit. Thanks though."

"Why don't you go ahead and get out of here for the night, _cher_. I can take care of things until Arlene gets here."

"I will in just a minute." I hurried off to the kitchen, glancing back at Sam who was watching me and tossing a bar towel over his shoulder. I finished up and gathered my coat and purse.

I went out the back, thanking Sam as I left. Walking to my car, I ran into Arlene, Whit Spradlin, and one of his retinue of Fellowship of the Son buddies in the parking lot.

"Well, if it isn't the vamp-lover. Going off for a rendevous with the fangers?" taunted Whit, Arlene's current love interest. Arlene snickered.

"I don't think that's any of your business," I retorted. I then turned to Arlene, "You have a problem, Arlene?" Arlene and I have issues. She used to be one of my best friends. Sam had adjusted our shifts recently so that we were not working the same hours, trying to keep the peace.

"Not me," said Arlene. "Just minding my own business."

"Right. Well, I wouldn't say or even think anything if I were you. Look at your track record. At least a girl knows where she stands with a vampire," I said as I stomped off to my car, leaving Arlene standing there with her mouth open.

"Dead. That's where," sneered Whit.

When I reached my car, there was a Fellowship flyer on my windshield. I pulled it off, crumbled it up, got in my car, slammed the door, and saw Arlene and her friends smirking back at me. Whit was actually laughing. I threw the flyer wad on the floor of my car, turned the key in the ignition, put it into gear, and peeled out of the parking lot. So much for focusing and remaining calm.

I was so sick of Bon Temps and all the shit with Arlene, my brother Jason, my sister-in-law Crystal, and the nameless one. There was nothing here for me anymore. I'd been thinking about that a lot since I got back from meeting my cousin Hadley's four year old son, Hunter. He was a telepath like me. The only other one in my family. I planned to be there for him and his father as he was growing up so that Hunter wouldn't be treated as a freak like I had. His father would need help coping and understanding his son's ability.

On a whim, coming back through Shreveport, I had stopped at Louisiana State University and picked up an undergraduate application and course catalog. Maybe I could try taking classes again. At least some online classes. I wasn't sure I was ready to try a classroom situation again just yet. It had been difficult for me, growing up, to concentrate with all those minds around me in class. I had already filled out the application and sent it in. The course catalog was still sitting on my kitchen table. I knew that if I was really going to go for a degree that I would have to bite the bullet and get a computer. Not something I particularly looked forward to. Then, of course, I'd have to learn how to use the computer after I got it.

Maybe I could move to Shreveport where I'd be closer to school and to Hunter. Perhaps I could even rent out my room at home and get a different job in Shreveport. Not sure if I could get up the nerve to move out of Gran's house. If I did get the notion to move, I'd miss Sam the most. My childhood friend, Tara, would be hard to leave even though we had not been seeing as much of each other since Mickey left town. I'd miss my roommates too. This was going to be a tough decision to make.

When I got home, I didn't talk much to my roommates, Octavia Fant and Amelia Broadway. They sensed that I wasn't in the mood for girl talk, so I ate a salad and then went to bed early.

Sometime during the middle of the night, I dreamt that someone got into bed next to me, moved closer to me, putting an arm around me, and spooned me. I could almost feel the cool skin and even imagined that I could smell Eric. It was a _very_ good dream.

I felt him lean closer as he smelled my hair, then he whispered softly into my ear, "Shhhhhh...go back to sleep. I am here."

Somewhere I felt I should protest, but I was too exhausted to move. I just sighed, snuggled back into him, and murmured, "Mmmmmm."

He moved his head closer to mine and kissed my neck just under my ear and whispered, "Minn elskar." With his head nestled up against the back of mine, I relaxed. Surprisingly, I felt happy, then just sighed, and fell asleep.

TBC

-------------------------------

Note: Minn elskar is Old Norse for 'my lover.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Happily Dead Ever After**

**Chapter 2**

Early 10th Century

Screams reverberated through the curtained off area of the great hall, as Ragnhild felt another searing, labor pain ripple through her swollen belly. She rose up, and her handmaid gripped one of her hands while her other hand gripped the furs on her bed as she struggled not to scream again. It was weak to scream. She was proudly bearing her husband's child.

'_I will let the pain wash over me and away from me. I must be brave!_' she thought. She fell backwards against the furs as the pain let up briefly, and her handmaid wiped a cool cloth across her mistress' sweaty brow.

The midwife looked up at her exhausted queen, at the blonde hair plastered wetly to her head and face, and looked worried. She reached down between the queen's legs to check on how the labor was progressing. Ragnhild moaned at the touch and jerked.

The midwife stood up and ordered to another handmaid, "You, Tora. Fetch hot water and more cloth. Bring lard as well. Be quick about it."

Tora hurried to the heavy curtain, opened it, and ran into her master. She fell to her knees and bowed to him. "Beg pardon, my lord, I was not looking where I was going."

The king waved his hand, dismissing her and looked at his beloved Ragnhild and was appalled by what he saw. He looked at the midwife who had followed the handmaid. She bowed to the king, rose, then went past the curtain, pulling it closed behind her, and faced the king.

King Harald was a large man, well over six feet tall, broad-shouldered, heavily muscled for his age. His long, blonde hair fell over his shoulders and his full beard was dark blonde, speckled with silver. Piercing blue eyes were those of a young man and not of a man who had seen fifty-nine summers. His bearing spoke to others of his good breeding stock and many years of successful battle campaigns.

"How is she? What is taking so long?" he asked urgently, clutching his sword hilt.

"My lord, the queen is small-boned and narrow through the hips, and the child is quite large. The babe is...not facing the right way and will not come. I will have to cut her to widen the opening so that I can turn the babe."

"Will they both make it?"

"I believe so, my lord. We must, however, prepare for possible outcomes of this situation. If it comes down to whether we must save the mother or the child, what would be your decision on the matter?" she asked.

"Choose? You want me to...choose? How in Odin's name can I choose between the woman I love, and the child we made together? How can you ask this of me?" he exclaimed.

"I did not mean to give offense. I merely wished to..." she began but he grabbed her roughly by the throat, cutting her off.

"There will be no choosing! Save them both! I will not accept anything else. Do you hear me? Save them both." With that he released her and went to sit down nearby on a bench and leaned back against the wall of the great hall with his hands over his eyes.

The midwife backed toward the curtain, holding her throat, bowing as she went. Back in the curtained off area of the great hall, she heard the king bellow, "Mead! Someone bring me some bloody mead!"

Ragnhild panted heavily as another pain seared through her. '_Give me strength, fair Freyja. Let my child...minn sonr have safe passage to Miðgarðr_.'

Tora came back in with the cloth and lard. A young slave followed her carrying the pot of steaming water. The midwife took a knife out of her satchel and took the cloth from Tora. She tore off a piece and dipped it into the water. She wiped the knife several times and then walked to the hearth and held the knife over the open flame. As it blackened, she walked back to the bed and moved between the queen's legs.

"My queen," said the midwife. "I have to use the knife to ease the child's passage. It will be painful. Be brave, and it will soon be over."

Ragnhild nodded in understanding, grabbed onto the handmaid's hands tightly and prepared herself. She felt the hot blade touch her skin and then slice down into her flesh. She screamed and then passed out. The midwife breathed a sigh of relief that she could work without further causing her queen pain. The heat of the blade seared the skin as she cut and immediately stopped any bleeding that would have occurred. She inserted part of her hand inside and felt a foot kick her fingers. She tickled the foot, making the baby squirm as she pushed on the queen's belly.

She tickled him again and felt the baby start to move his feet away from her hand. His foot pushed against his mother's belly, and she tickled the foot again where it pushed up. The babe wiggled around further, and she could feel the head starting to get into position. Between her inserted fingers and her hand on the belly, she finally got the baby to line up.

"More cool water for her face. We must wake her up so she can help us by pushing."

The handmaid bathed her mistress' face again, and as the queen's belly visibly spasmed, she woke up screaming again and felt the urge to push.

"Sit her up," instructed the midwife. "Good, good. Now when the next one comes, bear down and push hard."

Ragnhild's belly twitched again and she held her breath while she pushed with all her might. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed.

The midwife could see the head crowning. "Push, my lady, push harder."

Ragnhild pushed again as another pain hit. The midwife had the head and wrapped a cloth around it to have some dry leverage to pull the baby out. "Again, my lady. Push."

Ragnhild cried, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" and pushed again. The babe's shoulders were wedged tight, and the babe would not come forth. The midwife pushed the baby back in slightly, put one hand into the lard and lubricated her fingers, then slid the fingers in and smeared it around on the baby's shoulders. She wiped off her hand and looked at the queen.

"I know you are tired, my lady, but I need you to push once more for me."

Ragnhild was whimpering and spent, but she nodded. Another wave hit her, and she screamed again and pushed with all her might. As the midwife pulled and she pushed, Ragnhild felt something crack in her pelvis and lower back and screamed again, and felt the baby ease out of her into the midwife's waiting arms, with the afterbirth spilling out in the babe's wake.

Using the knife to cut the cord, the midwife then turned the child upside down and gave his bottom a little pinch. He screwed up his face, coughed and then began to cry, loudly.

Ragnhild felt at peace, hearing the cry, and cringed in pain as her handmaid eased her back against the furs. The midwife wiped the baby with a damp cloth, cleaning him up. She walked around the bed and then held him out to his mother. "My lady, you have a son."

Ragnhild laughed as she cried in pain and took the baby in her arms. "My son, my sweet, sweet, son. Thank you, Freyja for my beautiful son," she said to the ceiling.

"Tora, fetch the king," ordered the midwife.

Tora hurried to the curtain, pulled it back, and called to the king. He came through the curtain, reeking of alcohol, and blanched when he saw the blood and afterbirth and smelled the seared flesh. But then he looked at his wife and smiled.

"Harald," she said, smiling weakly. "We have a son."

The king walked to his wife and sat on the bed next to her. She winced at the movement. The boy had stopped crying and had a fist in his mouth. His blue eyes looked up and around him though not focusing. His father put his hand on his son's full head of pale blonde hair and said to his wife in wonder, "He has your hair color, Ragnhild, and your eyes, lips, and cheeks. He's beautiful just like you."

"He has your nose, husband and your chin."

"He's perfect, and his eyes are so much like yours," he said. "What shall we call him?"

"We talked about Eirik for a boy. After my father."

"Then Eirik he shall be called. I shall make him my heir and all shall owe him fealty."

Ragnhild looked startled. "Harald, you already have many sons who came before him. You would put our son above them?"

"Yes, I would. Eirik shall be my heir. I have given my other sons kingship over parts of our land. But for Eirik, I will give him the best of our lands. He shall rule at my side."

Ragnhild knew there was no talking her husband out of his rash decision and sighed in resignation, closing her eyes. "I grow weary, husband. I must rest."

Harald was immediately sympathetic and leaned over to kiss his wife on the lips, "Rest, my Ragnhild. I will watch over our child while you sleep."

The king left with his son, and the midwife started cleaning up the birthing mess. "My lady, I believe your pelvic bone broke during the birthing. You will need to rest and lie still as it heals."

As the midwife cleaned the queen in preparation for stitching her up, a rush of blood began flowing out at an alarming rate. She grabbed some cloth, wadded it up and tried to stop the bleeding. Nothing she did stopped the flow.

As Ragnhild's strength was leaving her, her last thoughts were concern for the safety of her son. She whispered, "Odin, mighty Odin, watch over my son, Eirik. Keep him safe. Make him a strong warrior and leader. I pray my husband's path for him will not mark him for death. Please, keep him safe and let him live a long, long life."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Happily Dead Ever After**

**Chapter 3**

I felt so much better the next morning as I woke up, languidly stretching myself. I smelled coffee and bacon coming from the kitchen, and my stomach started growling. Loudly. I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, yawning as I scratched my lower back.

"Mornin' Sookie. You hungry?" asked Amelia.

I smiled back. "Yes, I could eat a horse."

The bacon was on the table, and I quickly nipped a crispy strip and started chewing on it as I sat down at the table. Amelia had made pancakes as well and brought the pie tin covered with foil to the table. The covered tin helped keep the cakes hot until you were finished with the entire bunch so everyone could eat at the same time.

I poured us some orange juice while Amelia took out a couple of cakes. I took a couple myself, adding butter and maple syrup, cut a bite size with my fork, and put it in my mouth. "Oh, Amelia. These are delicious. What did you put in them?"

She smiled slyly and said cheekily, "Secret family ingredient."

"Are you going all Bush's beans on me now?" I laughed.

"Ha! Very funny. I just put a tiny bit of vanilla in the batter. Gives it a little something extra," she paused and then changed the subject. "You seem all chipper this morning. I guess your visitor last night took away some of your stress." She grinned and wagged her eyebrows at me.

"What did you say? Visitor? What visitor?"

"Tall, blonde, and gorgeous. Who else?"

"Eric was here last night? When?"

"He came about eleven last night. We talked about how you had been doing lately and then he went into your room and closed the door. Why?"

So I hadn't been dreaming. That really was Eric. Why did he come? We haven't spoken in ages. I know it wasn't for sex because I was just too exhausted to respond, plus I wasn't feeling the after effects of Eric's lovemaking expertise this morning. No mistaking that as I recalled. "I just didn't know he had really been here. That's all. I thought I'd just dreamed about him."

I was just a little weirded out about him coming uninvited, but then the only time I had uninvited him was right after we got back from Jackson. I had rescinded my invitation to both he and Bill at the time, because I had been fed up with both of them. He hadn't really betrayed my trust since then. Pissed me off a few times, yeah, but not betrayed my trust, so I had never rescinded his invitation after that.

"Sookie, what's wrong?"

I let out a long breath, "Nothing...it's just. I'm just really surprised that he came last night. I haven't heard from him in months. I thought maybe he was finally giving up on trying to get me into bed."

"Sookie, if you had seen how concerned he was last night, you'd know he hadn't given up."

"Maybe but where's he been all this time? He can't pick up the phone and call me? He said that we...that we had things to discuss," I said between mouthfuls of pancake.

"It sounds like you have wanted him to call. Perhaps you miss him more than you've been letting on," answered Amelia.

"Maybe."

After breakfast, I cleaned the bathroom and did a couple loads of laundry. About eleven, I took a shower and put on a fresh uniform, grabbed my shoes and went out to the living room where Amelia and Octavia were watching a vampire reality show.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_***Author note: This integrates with Chapter 1 of "Dead and Gone"and continues after the events in that chapter.***_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late that night when I got off work. It had been an interesting night considering that the two-natured had 'come out of the closet.' I was surprised that it had gone as smoothly as it had earlier and equally glad that I wouldn't have to put up with any more of Arlene's shit. At least at the bar. I was extremely thankful that she had quit.

I was still in shock that Sam's mother had been shot. I know I was going to be busy taking care of things at Merlotte's until he got back. He'd left me in charge. I couldn't believe that his step father had shot his mother when she had shifted. I just hoped that she was going to be alright. Sam was supposed to call me when he knew more about the situation. He had been really upset when he had left so hurriedly.

I was also surprised at Jason for sticking up for me the way he had. Here I was all prepared to be pissed at him forever, and he does something really unexpected.

I waved at Holly, another waitress at the bar, a witch with a young son named Cody. She was dating Hoyt now. My cell phone rang when I got into my car and closed the door. "Hello," I answered.

"Hello, lover," said Eric. "Just getting off work?"

It was Eric. I got little butterflies in my stomach at his voice. The way he always said 'lover' or 'my lover' could turn me to mush. So darned sexy.

"Hey Eric. Just on my way home. How's it going?"

"Just fine," he said, cautiously. "The king has gone, and we are dealing with things." He added, "I...have missed you."

"Uh...well...Amelia said that you came by last night and stayed with me."

"Yes. Did you sleep well?"

"You know I did. I felt great when I woke up this morning. I appreciate you being there, but you know, you should really wait to be invited before coming over."

"I thought I was still welcome. You haven't rescinded my invitation."

"No, I haven't. You are still my friend."

"Just friends? Sookie, you have been my lover. I remember every detail of the time we spent together. If memory serves me right, you enjoyed having sex with me as much as I enjoyed having sex with you. I would have thought I would have grown on you by now."

"Well, you might have, but I've invested in anti-fungal cream, and so far, it has worked pretty good at keeping the fungal growth down."

Eric laughed, and it was so good to hear it again. I was sure he'd remembered the conversation we'd had in Dallas right before the shooting had begun.

"Ah, yes, my little bullet-sucker. I haven't forgotten. You were really brave that night."

"Maybe so, but you tricked me that night, and you know it."

Eric chuckled, "Yes, I did, though it wasn't for the reason that you think."

"What do you mean?" I asked, surprised.

"It was clear to me that Bill wasn't nearly as good of a tracker as I was when we were in Dallas. He wasted a lot of time running all over looking for you when you were in real danger. I knew that if I could get a few drops of my blood into your system, I would be able to track you and protect you better than he could."

"Oh," I said, taking that in. "Bill thought it was just because you'd know more about me."

"Well," he said, "there is some truth in that, but I really did do it to keep you safe. Even then I wanted to protect you."

"Speaking of protection, thanks for sending Bill and Clancy to Merlotte's last night. It went okay except for the business with Arlene, but you've probably heard by now that Arlene quit."

"Yes, Clancy told me when he got back. I am pleased that she will no longer be there to torment you. I was considering having a little talk with her about her treatment of you."

"Eric, that would have only made it worse. We don't have to worry about it anymore. I just worry about the kids though. Can you imagine growing up with that bigot for a mother?"

"It won't be easy for the children."

"Did you hear that Sam's stepfather shot his mother when she shifted?" I asked.

"No, I did not. When was this?" he said, getting all serious.

"Sam got a call after Bill and Clancy left. It was his stepfather telling him that he'd shot his mother. He packed up and went to be with her at the hospital. He kind of left me in charge of the bar while he is gone."

"Sookie, I will send someone to help you out. You do not have to do this all by yourself."

"I am sure we will be fine. We are down a waitress, but with Tray helping out, the bar should be covered. If I need some advice, maybe I could call you?"

"Yes, of course. I am at your service."

"Thanks, Eric."

"My pleasure, lover."

"Stop with the lover business, Eric. We aren't lovers now."

"Oh but we have been and will be again. I want to reacquaint you with how much you enjoyed having me around," stated Eric, his voice dripping with seduction.

"Well, just because I get a rash, doesn't mean I want to get one again."

Eric laughed and said, "We shall see. Goodnight, lover. I will see you soon. Dream of me."

"Night, Eric."

-----------------------------------

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Happily Dead Ever After**

**Chapter 4**

Early 10th Century

"Why has the old fool called all of us here?" asked Guttorm Haraldsson, king of Ranrike. "Have you heard anything, Halvdan?"

"I know that our father's latest wife has given him a son. Just what we needed. Another sibling," Halvdan Kvite, king of Trondheim, replied vehemently. "You, Olaf? What news?"

Olaf drained his horn, dribbling some beer down his beard. He wiped his beard with his sleeve and belched, then replied, "I heard that Ragnhild died giving birth to the boy. We won't have to worry about any more rivals on her account," grinned Olaf Haraldsson, king of Vingulmark. "Good riddance, I say."

"We all know how randy the old goat can be. Don't discount that he won't have any more sons," said Bjørn Farmann, king of Vestfold. "Just because he has given some of us small kingdoms to rule, does not mean one of us will be named heir here as well."

"What in Odin's name are you all bitching about. At least all of you have been given kingdoms to rule. Sigtrygg, Frode, Ring, Dag and myself have been given nothing. I'll be damned if I will let some whelp take anything away from me. I say we kill the little bastard," suggested Rørek through clenched teeth, as he pulled out a knife and sent it hurdling toward the support beam where it made a thunk sound as it hit its mark followed by a metallic tuning fork sound around the room.

"What? Are you insane?" said Sigrød Haraldsson, who was standing by the hearth warming his hands over the flames and who, until now, had remained silent. "We need to stay in his good graces or he'll take actions that none of us will like."

"You always were afraid of the old man, Sigrød. Filthy little boy buggerer," sneered Rørek. "Balls are wasted on you."

Sigrød drained his horn and lunged at Rørek with the pointy end, knocking him out of his chair. They were soon throwing punches and rolling around on the floor. Some of the other half brothers were egging them on and laughing at them. Rørek ended up on top of Sigrød and was punching him.

As if suddenly realizing something, Rørek exclaimed, "What the hell...you filthy bastard. You're hard. Odin's beard, you get randy with me? I will kill you for this." He then proceeded to strangle Sigrød. Sigrød pulled Rørek by the hair, pulling him down to him, and bit his nose.

"Son of a bitch!" screamed Rørek and loosened one hand to wipe his nose, giving Sigrød the opening he was looking for. He slugged Rørek in the jaw.

Olaf took another draft from his horn and said, "Enough of this foolishness." He walked over to the corner of the room, lifted up the piss pot, walked over to them, and emptied it on top of them. He then laughed at the looks on their faces as they sputtered and spit out the urine and glared at him. Olaf pulled out his sword and pointed it at them. "Now that I have your full attention, be off with you. Get cleaned up for dinner. We can hear what the old man has to say and then continue our discussion later."

----------------------------

The great dining hall was filled with Harald Fairhair's sons and daughters and with the local nobility. Groaning with the weight of the bounteous fare, the tables were laden with roast boar, pheasant, fish, fruits, vegetables, and breads. Servants and slaves waited on their every need.

The women were seated at a table adjacent to the men with tables equally loaded with bounty. The shuttered windows were covered with thick, red and gold tapestries to keep out the cold, and intricate carvings hung on the walls, effectively decorating it.

King Harald I stood up and said over the din, "Silence!"

When it quieted down, he said, "It was good of you to come on this auspicious occasion. As many of you know, my wife Ragnhild Eiriksdotter of Jutland has borne me a strong, handsome son and given up her own life in doing so. I mourn her loss. Normally, I would have a period of mourning, and we will, but tonight I wish to celebrate the birth of my son. Ingegjerd Haraldsdotter, bring my son to me."

Ingegjerd, Ring and Dag's sister, rose up from the bench at her table with her infant half brother, walked around to her father's table and handed the boy to him. Harald took the child from her and lifted him high into the air. "I acknowledge the birth of my legal son, who shall from this day forward be known as Eirik Haraldsson, the next heir to my throne."

You could have heard a pin drop in the room, it grew so silent. Then his sons started in all at once with protesting and shouting.

At the noise, Eirik woke up and began to cry. Harald quickly handed Eirik back to Ingegjerd who returned to her table and seat. She rocked him gently, trying to calm him. When the rocking didn't work, she opened the front of her dress, bared her breast, and pointed it at her half brother. Eirik searched openmouthed for a bit and then latched onto her nipple and started to suck greedily. She cooed to the baby and smiled as his little hand caught one of her blonde braids and gripped it. His mouth curled up in a contented smile as he pulled on the nipple with his lips.

Barely a week old, and already she had grown to love Eirik like her own three month old son. She looked over to her brothers and half brothers and held Eirik closer as they verbally laid into their father. Her own brothers were bitter over their lot in life.

Olaf rolled his eyes at his brothers and blew his horn. "Thank you, Olaf," said Harald. "Now listen to me very carefully. Eirik and only Eirik will be my heir. He will rule over you. This is law." Lifting up his recently filled horn, he said, "Now, drink to my new son."

He looked each son in the eye, one by one, and then drank from the horn and passed it on. "Drink," he commanded.

Rørek bolted out of his seat, knocking his bench over, and glared at his father, giving him such a look of loathing. He turned on his heels and stalked off.

Harald watched, with narrowed eyes, his son leave and then watched to make sure each of his other sons drank from the horn being passed around. Guttorm, took the horn, and said, just a tad sarcastically, "To our little brother, Eirik. May he live a long life." He drank deeply and passed the horn to Halvdan, glaring at his father.

Harald sat back down and said, "Now, please. Sit. Enjoy your meal."

His guests looked back and forth at each other and then went back to enjoying their meals like nothing had happened, apparently unaffected by all the drama.

Harald looked at Ingegjerd, holding his son, and smiled. She looked back at her father and then down at the suckling child. He must have been famished because he was sucking for all he was worth and making little noises in the back of his throat as he swallowed. After stroking his blonde hair, she gently stroked his little cheek with her thumb. She took his hand in hers and curled her thumb in his palm. He gripped her thumb tightly in his fingers and looked like he was giving a little smile as his little tongue curled around her nipple. She was content.

-----------------------------------

Later that night, the sons of Harald met outside near the blacksmith's forge. The snow had ceased falling for the moment, and they pulled their furs closer around them as they plotted.

"He cannot be allowed to live, I tell you. I want him dead," exclaimed Rørek

"Not so loud, Rørek," warned Ring. "Voices carry easily over the snow-covered ground. Someone might hear you. Harald is a cautious old bastard. His spies are everywhere."

"Well, what say all of you? Shall he live or die," asked Olaf. Everyone but Sigrød said, "Aye, kill him."

"Okay, then. Who wants to volunteer for the deed?" asked Olaf. "Guttorm? Frode? Halvdan?"

No one spoke up. Finally, Rørek said, "I will do the deed. It will be my pleasure."

------------------------

As Ingegjerd placed Eirik in his cradle next to her own son's cradle, she bundled him up against the cold with an extra fur. She had just done the same for her own son. When she stood up, she felt a cold chill run down her back and shuddered. She looked back down at Eirik and just knew. It was just like she would get flashes of other things before they happened.

Her heart started pounding. "No, not, Eirik," she said aloud. She scooped up Eirik, walked across the straw strewn floor, and took him to her bed, not daring to let him out of her sight. "Please Odin, watch over him," she said as she nestled him in the crook of her arm and pulled the furs around them. "Keep him safe."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Happily Dead Ever After**

**Chapter 5**

The week and a half that Sam was gone was tough for me. Even though I'd put an ad in the paper, I wasn't getting any takers on a replacement for Arlene. I had called Amanda that first day and asked if she could help. I was relieved when Amanda agreed to wait tables, to take up the slack, until Sam got back or we hired someone new.

I still wasn't sure how I was going to do Friday's payroll. It was beyond me. They would just have to wait until Sam got back.

Terry helped me do a quick inventory of supplies, and I called the suppliers with our orders. That part was pretty easy. As Terry was helping the driver unload the liquor supply, I heard a crash and then I heard Terry yell, "In-com-ing." I rushed out to the store room and saw a case of Jack Daniels lying broken on the floor next to the hand truck where it had fallen, and then looked up at the driver. He was looking opened-mouthed to my left and said, "Well, hell, what the fuck is this?"

I followed his eyes and saw Terry on the ground crawling with his arms on the concrete in the store room, muttering to himself. When Terry saw me, he yelled, "Get down! Incoming!"

I glared at the driver and then knelt down next to Terry and said, "Terry, honey. It's okay. You're at the bar."

He was still looking pretty wild-eyed. I placed my hands on both sides of his face, looked him in the eyes, and said, "Terry, look at me."

His eyes met mine. I lowered my shield and massaged his temples and tried to project to him a little bit. He was still broadcasting about his flashback from when he was overseas, and I got a flash of his buddy dying right beside him, killed by insurgents, taking a bullet in the head that splashed blood and brain matter out the back of the guy's head and onto Terry. I started feeling nauseous before I shook myself visibly, pulled myself back out and said, "Terry, focus, you know me. It's Sookie. You're at the bar. No one's going to hurt you."

He did focus on me, and I saw recognition light up his eyes, though he was still shaken. "Sookie? What happened? Why am I on the floor?"

"There was a little accident with the shipment. Nothing to worry about."

"Did I wig out again? I always feel like this after I wig out. I sorry, Sookie." He was himself but he was shaking. There was no way he'd be able to work. I helped him up and started back toward the main part of the bar, holding onto his arm.

"Hey, blondie! Ain't somebody gonna help me out unloadin' this here shipment?"

I turned back and glared at him. "Can't you see I'm busy? You're going to half to figure out how to do it your own self."

'_Fuckin' bitch!_' I heard him broadcast.

I walked Terry back to Sam's office. "Just take a breather, Terry. I'll be right back."

When I got back out front, I went to the bar phone and called Andy, Terry's cousin, who was with the local law enforcement. "Yeah, what-do-you-want."

Oh great phone technique. "Andy, hey, it's Sookie. I'm at Merlotte's. Terry just had an episode. Could you come and give him a ride home? He's pretty shaky."

"Shit! What set him off this time?" asked Andy.

"A case of Jack Daniels," I replied.

"He's that drunk? Shit! It's not even noon yet."

"No, no. It crashed on the floor, and I think he just thought he was under attack."

"Okay, I'll be right over."

"Thanks, Andy."

After Andy left with Terry in tow, I checked on the liquor shipment. The cases were all unloaded, and the truck was gone. I got a broom and mop and cleaned up the mess. When I was done, I called Tray to see if he could come in to work the day shift at the bar, explaining what had happened with Terry. Unfortunately, there was no way he could get away from work. He said he'd be in at about 4:30 though.

Okay, plan B. We'd open for lunch but the bar area would be closed. Some folks would not be happy about it but that was just tough. I didn't have a license to tend bar like Sam, Terry, and Tray did.

I went back to Sam's office. I had made my peace with some modern technologies like using my cell phone–though I still hadn't figured out text messaging. Tackling Sam's computer was a whole different ball of wax.

I had finally figured how to turn it on and entered the user name and password Sam had left for me and got into the computer. Whew!

He'd also left me another username and password for the bar's bank account, practically under pain of death, so that I could pay the bills that were pilled up on his desk using the online account. He said paying online was quicker, easier and cheaper than writing checks.

Okay, how hard can this be? Sam said he'd sent me an email with instructions on how to get into the Internet Web site. I had been too embarrassed to ask him how to get to the email. As I sat there for a long time looking at the icons on the screen, trying to figure out what to do, the screen suddenly went black.

"Shit!" I said aloud as I shook the monitor a little bit. "I broke his frickin' computer. Sam's going to kill me."

When Amelia came in, I showed her the ropes. Considering it was her first day, she didn't do too bad. She mixed up several orders, spilled hot coffee on a patron, tipped a platter into another customer's lap, and broke a few dishes. Who was I kidding? She was a disaster.

I went back to Sam's office for a breather. I had no sooner sat down than I heard my cell phone ringing in my purse.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello back, lover," purred Eric.

"Eric. I didn't know it was dark already. What's up?" I so didn't need to talk with Eric tonight with everything else going on.

"That's what I was calling you about. What's going on there? You have been having a bad day," he stated.

"How would you know? Oh right...the whole blood bond thing."

"Of course, I know how you are feeling. If things are bad, you know you can call me."

"Yes, I know."

"So tell me about your day." So I did. I told him everything including the fact that we were down a bartender. "You _have_ been having a bad day. What can I do to help?"

"Do you know anything about computers? I think I broke Sam's." I told him what happened and caught him chuckling. "What's so funny?"

I heard a little click, and we got disconnected. "What the..." I looked at the phone.

Behind me I heard, "Hit the space bar, Sookie."

I shrieked and whirled around to see Eric leaning against the door jam with one hand in his pocket and his cell phone in the other. "Eric! Shit! I hate it when you guys do that. Don't sneak up on me."

He grinned, walked over, pulled up an extra chair and sat next to me. "Okay, Computers 101. Hit the space bar."

I looked down at the keyboard looking for a key that said space bar. Eric noticed me hunting for it and said, "It's the long one at the bottom of the keyboard."

"Oh, okay." I hit it and the screen came back up. "Oh thank God. It isn't broken after all."

Eric stifled a grin, and said, "Let's start from the beginning..."

I had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

TBC

_Note: Don't shoot me for making Sookie so dense about computers. Harris has mentioned that Sookie didn't have a computer and intimated that she wasn't interested in them so I came up with this. Sookie herself has mentioned that she isn't very educated. I kind of pictured my mother, who can't even run a DVD player, trying to learn how to use one._


	6. Chapter 6

**Happily Dead Ever After**

**Chapter 6**

Early 10th Century

Young Hanne had finished her duties and retired to her mistress' chamber for the night. She bent down and checked on her young master, Leif Thørirsson, who was sleeping soundly in his crib. He had moved in his sleep and was now sucking his little thumb. Smiling, she smoothed his blonde hair and made certain the fur was more tightly around him. She moved to the other cradle and saw that little Eirik was missing.

She whirled around in shock, certain that she would be blamed if anything had happened to him. Scurrying to her mistress' bed, she raised a taper, preparing to wake her, and saw that the babe was securely ensconced next to her mistress and breathed a sigh of relief. Walking to the hearth, she set the taper down, and threw two more blocks of dried peat onto the fire and stoked it a bit. She blew out the taper and went to her pallet at the end of her mistress' bed. She laid down and pulled her furs around her to get warm. For some reason, sleep did not come to her easily that night.

Her mistress, Ingegjerd, was not a harsh mistress like some who came to the hall. Some slaves did not even have a warm pallet to sleep on and were beaten frequently. Neither her mistress nor her master, Thørir Hróaldsson, husband of her mistress, ever mistreated her. Her master, a great warrior and faithful husband, had never even tried to bed her. She prayed that the gods would bring him safely home from sea to her mistress so that he could finally meet his son, little Leif.

Watching the flames crackling in the fireplace, the weariness of the day finally overtook her and she feel asleep.

She wasn't sure what had awakened her later, perhaps it was the smell of unwashed male and stale beer, that now assailed her alert senses. She listened intently and heard the straw rustle as she laid there feigning sleep. When she dared take a peek, she saw a man leaning over the two cradles with his back to her and held back a gasp as she saw the goose-down pillow raised in one hand. The man, searching through the furs in Eirik's cradle with his other hand, whirled around and stifled a curse. Barely keeping her eye closest to the pallet open a bit, she saw him look at her and then move out of her sight toward her mistress' side.

------------------------------

Ingegjerd woke up stifling a scream as a hand stole over her mouth. Looking up, she could barely make out the form of her half-brother, Rørek, in the fire light.

"Silence, Ingegjerd," he said. "It is only I. Will you be silent?"

She stilled, nodded, and he removed his hand. "What is it? Is it our father?"

"No, the old goat is healthy as a horse. It is his young heir that brings me here tonight."

"Eirik? Why would you..." she started and, like her flash earlier that night, she knew. This was the danger she had sensed.

Before he could restrain her, she reached under the furs and pulled out a knife. "Come no closer or I will gut you where you stand," she said, moving up onto her knees with a speed that surprised even Rørek.

"Give him to me. You know we cannot let the boy live. Too much is at stake."

"You will not harm him," Ingegjerd said through her teeth. "I will die before I'll let you have him."

"Really? How touching," he sneered. He walked away from her and over to her son's cradle and looked down. "So sweet, so innocent. It would be a pity if this was his last sunset."

"No, get away from Leif!" Ingegjerd cried, getting out of bed and taking a few steps forward, her hand shaking slightly.

Rørek smiled evilly, drawing his own knife and gesturing toward her sleeping son. "Choose. Eirik or your son. Which one is it?"

"Don't do this. You will never get away with it. Father will kill you."

"Not if there are no witnesses."

Hanne couldn't be still any longer. She got up off her pallet as quietly as she could and started edging toward the door behind Rørek so that she could raise the alarm. Ingegjerd's eyes shifted to Hanne, and Rørek turned around, walked the few steps, grabbed Hanne by the hair and threw her against the wood wall where she sank to the floor.

Ingegjerd rushed to Leif's side, picked him up and started yelling for help, backing up toward the bed to protect Eirik. Suddenly she stopped yelling when she saw what was happening behind her step-brother, who was coming toward her with his knife.

Under her breath, Hanne had muttered a brief prayer to Odin to give her strength and was now on her hands and knees, and she was snarling. Rørek whirled and looked at a naked Hanne. Before both of their eyes, Hanne shimmered slightly and changed into a large, black wolf, baring her teeth at Rørek.

"What in Odin's..." said Rørek.

The wolf crouched, growling, and then sprang at Rørek, knocking him to the floor. Hanne, in wolf form, clamped her teeth on his throat and bit down. He screamed and jabbed a knife in the animal's shoulder. The wolf yelped in the back of her throat but didn't loosen her grip. She was moving her head back and forth now clamping tighter.

In the meantime, Ingegjerd, recovering from the shock of seeing Hanne transform, had laid her son down next to Eirik on the bed, and grabbed one of her husband's axes. She brought the blunt end down on Rørek's head, and he was still. The wolf gave one more shake and then released him.

Ingegjerd backed up toward the bed as the wolf looked at her. She watched as the wolf stepped off of her half-brother, limped slowly toward her, slumped down on her four haunches with her head on the floor between her paws in a submissive manner and whined, looking up at her mistress. The wolf shimmered and returned to her human form. There was blood around her mouth, running down her neck onto her chest, and a gaping knife wound in her shoulder.

"Hanne, oh Hanne," said Ingegjerd. She sank to her knees, and the axe hit the floor. She tore some of her own night dress around the hem and dabbed at the blood around Hanne's mouth.

Hanne looked at her mistress in surprise and shame. "Mistress, are you not afraid of me? I am so ugly. I did not wish you to know about my other half. They will kill me if they know." She shivered and started weeping.

"Shhhhh...Hanne. Don't cry. You were very brave. You saved us all. Do not be ashamed of your other form."

Behind her, Rørek choked up some blood.

'_So, he still lives. I will let Father deal him_,' Ingegjerd thought to herself, looking over at him.

"Don't worry, Hanne. You will be safe." She rose to her feet, walking toward the door, opened it and yelled for help.

She walked back to Hanne, taking the fur from Hanne's pallet as she walked by and drew it over Hanne's naked form. Two soldiers came rushing in, followed by some servants. They all stared at the gory scene in shock.

Ingegjerd simply stated, pointing to her half-brother, "Wake the king. This man tried to murder his son."

---------------------------------

Harald came into his daughter's room and looked at Rørek lying on the floor and then to Ingegjerd.

"What has transpired here?" he asked.

"Rørek came here intending to kill Eirik, Father," she said. "He admitted it to me. When I wouldn't give Eirik to him, he threatened Leif. Hanne surprised him, stabbing him in the neck with a knife several times and receiving a shoulder wound in the process."

He took his foot and moved Rørek's head to examine his neck. "It looks more like an animal attack rather than a knife," he said more to himself than anyone, then turned his attention to the slave.

Harald looked thoughtfully at her and saw the look of surprise on the girl's face as she looked back and forth between her mistress and the king, then cast her eyes downward. He narrowed his eyes and then looked at his daughter and then back to the slave. "This is your work?" he asked Hanne.

She dared a glance and nodded, saying, "Yes, master."

He knelt before Hanne and took her chin in his so he could look at her. "You have bravely risked your own life in keeping my son, daughter, and grandson alive this night. You are a free. If you wish to stay in service to us, you will receive a fair wage."

Hanne could not believe her luck. Not only was she not going to be killed, but he was freeing her as well. Before she could even thank him, he stood up and barked, "Send for the healer. I want both of their wounds tended to. Remove Rørek. After his wounds are seen to, confine him to the stockade. I will deal with him later."

He walked back to the bed and looked down at the two infants sleeping blissfully unaware of the activities around them. "I want two guards around Eirik at all times. And clean up this bloody mess." With that, he left the room.

------------------------------

The following week everyone in the great hall grew silent as the king announced what the punishment would be for Rørek's assassination attempt. The blood eagle.

The remaining conspirators blanched when they heard the news knowing what a painful death was in store for their brother. They looked back and forth at one another in disgust. The king noticed their exchanges in grim silence.

"No, Father, please. I beg you. I am your son. Do not do this," pleaded Rørek with a raspy voice. "You must listen to me. The slave is an unnatural creature. She bewitched me then turned into an animal and tore my throat. Please, you must believe me. I am innocent in this."

"Enough, Rørek. I have two witnesses in this matter. One your own half-sister. Do you call both of them liars?" To his soldiers, he said, "Take him away."

-------------------------------------

Rørek's tortured cries sent shivers through his brothers and half-brothers. Their father had ordered them outside to watch the procedure. The knives did their work all too well but the soldiers took their time with the torture, under orders of the king, instead of doing it as quickly as they normally would. Harald wanted his other sons to know that he would not be crossed and what to expect if they ever tried again. He had suspected that one of them might try to kill the child but had not thought they would act as soon as they had. He would not be surprised again.

TBC

_Note: The blood eagle was a medieval form of torture/assassination that was reportedly used by the Vikings. The Orkneyinga saga gives a description of the process. If you want to know more about it, please Google _"blood eagle." _Not a pretty thing to behold. I may revisit it in a later chapter but will warn you if and when it is posted_


	7. Chapter 7

**Happily Dead Ever After**

**Chapter 7**

"Eric, there are just too many windows open for me to deal with!" exclaimed Sookie in exasperation.

"Just relax, lover," said Eric, moving his hand onto my back and slowly up to my neck where he started rubbing lightly.

Yeah right. Relax he says. How does he expect me to relax and concentrate when he keeps touching me or brushing up against me like he was doing? I was still surprised he hadn't brought up regaining his memory. We were long overdue for our talk. I certainly wasn't going to bring it up.

"Use the mouse, bringing the pointer down to the little white and blue icon to the right of the start button, and then left-click on it. That will minimize all your open windows. Great. Now you see how all the open windows are displayed along the bottom? You can just click on the one you want to work with at any moment."

He was absently running his thumb on the side of my neck up to my ear and then back down. I drew in my breath when his thumb sent a shock wave right to my nipples, and I shivered.

"Cold?" he asked with a little half smirk.

"No," I said. I knew I'd said it a little too quickly so I changed the subject. "So, how do I get into his online bank with this thing so that I can pay the bills? I really should be out there waiting tables."

He smiled, just a little too smugly, and said, "Move your mouse until the white arrow is over the round, orange and blue button on the task bar at the bottom of your screen, and left-click on it once. That will open the web browser."

I did. "Okay, now what?"

"Let me drive for a bit, and I'll show you," he said. He reached across me brushing the back of his hand and forearm across my nipples and put his hand over mine on the mouse. His arm was still touching my already hard nipples, and I stifled a moan.

Lordy, he smelled good. His hair was practically in my face as he leaned into me and said...what was he saying? Something. "What?" I asked, snapping back to reality.

"I asked you what bank the shifter uses," he said with a smile.

"Oh, right. First National."

"Good. Undoubtedly the shifter has it bookmarked. I would. So, we move up to the top of the screen," he said as he moved our joined hands on the mouse until the pointer was on Bookmarks and clicked. "Then we find the bank, scroll down, and click on it. See, it is the third on the list."

He pushed down on my index finger, and the browser magically went to the web site. "What is the username and password?"

"Uh uh, no way buster. Sam would kill me if I gave out his password. I'll do it," I said, pushing his hand away from the mouse.

"All right. Go ahead. When you have finished entering, just hover over the gray Log On button with the mouse pointer and left-click."

I did and then nearly dropped my jaw when I saw Sam's balance.

"Well, well. It looks like the shifter is doing all right for himself with this place. Now click on the Bill Pay tab at the top." As he said that, he took his hand and casually brushed my hair back over my shoulder. I felt his eyes on my neck, as he leaned in and inhaled me. I felt a powerful wave of pure lust wash over me and knew that it was coming from Eric. It hit my nipples and moved directly south.

"S-so, n-now what?" I asked, trying to focus on the screen. Not easy to do when your gorgeous ex-lover was starting to nuzzle your neck with his nose.

He said in my ear, "See the list of vendors? Enter the amount due from each vendor and click on the tiny calendar to the right to select the date that you want the bill to be paid. When you are done with each one, select the gray Continue button at the bottom of the screen."

I did as he asked and went through all the bills though I nearly spasmed when he started nibbling on my ear. "Wh...what now?"

Whispering in my ear, he said, "Verify that all the amounts you entered are correct. If they are, then click Submit Payment."

I hit Submit Payment and then gasped as he inserted his tongue into my ear and cupped one of my breasts, rubbing his thumb over the hard nipple through the fabric. I closed my eyes, forgetting where I was and what I was doing, moaned, and just let myself feel.

Eric moved his mouth along my jaw and up to the corner of my mouth. Pulling back a bit, he stopped, so I opened my eyes. We just looked at each other for a while until I moved my hand up, wound it through his hair, and pulled his head down to mine. That seemed to be what he was waiting for.

His lips crushed down on mine and all those feelings I had felt for him a year ago came rushing back. I moaned as he pulled me out of the chair and onto his upper thigh with my legs dangling between his. He scooted me closer, and I felt his hardness pressed against my thigh, moaned again, and opened my mouth under his and ran my tongue over his fangs.

He groaned and moved his hand up my thigh, sliding between my legs, cupping me through my jeans, and started stroking me through the fabric with his skillful fingers.

"Oh God," I said against his mouth. He gave a little rumble of satisfaction in the back of his throat, that I could feel against my tongue. He moved his tongue on mine, sucking it further into his mouth.

"Hey Sook, we need some help out fr...oh...oh my," said Holly when she saw what was going on. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Eric moved his hand from between my legs, settled it against my thigh, and we reluctantly pulled apart. I found my voice and said a little huskily, "I'll be there in a minute, Holly."

I moved to get up but Eric kept a firm grip on me. His eyes pleaded with me, and he said, "Stay. Just a minute longer." He cradled me, and I laid my head on his shoulder just enjoying a little together moment. He ran his hands up and down my back, and I ran the back of my hand up and down his chest and sighed.

I glanced over at the screen and it was black again. I reached my hand over and hit the space bar. The web site had logged me out.

When he saw where I was looking, Eric said, "If there is no activity in the account, it will automatically log you out."

"Oh, okay," I said, looking back at him. I squirmed a bit and said, "I really should go out into the bar now, Eric. This is our busy time."

He reluctantly let me go. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and then Eric, stood up, grabbed my hand, pulling me with him as we went out into the hallway and through the bar. He was being so un-Eric-like that I didn't know what to think. He seemed more like my Eric, the one who had stayed with me last year, and I was finding him a little hard to resist.

Out in the bar, there was a large crowd and things were hopping. Tray was trying to keep up behind the bar, and the waitresses were running their feet off. There were several orders waiting to be delivered. Eric gave me a peck on the cheek and said, "Later, lover."

He walked confidently over to the bar and went behind the counter, where Tray and a couple of bar patrons looked up in surprise. "Eric?" said Tray. "What are you doing here?"

Eric grinned, "Helping."

"Great, we could really use the help," said Tray.

Eric looked at the next waiting customer, and said, "What will it be?"

When I saw that he was handling his own, I pitched in waiting tables. Holly walked by with a tray and said, "I can't believe Eric's helping. Just look at that tourist. She's flirting with him."

"Me neither," I said, shaking my head as I watched Eric leaning forward on the counter and turning on the charm. "Huh, and imagine that, he's flirting back."

"Did you ask him for help?" asked Holly.

"Not really. He just showed up," I said as I moved on and picked up an order for table four.

The rest of the night went fairly smoothly, and everyone had pretty much vacated the bar before closing time. I was yawning loudly, and my feet were aching. With Eric's help, it only took about thirty minutes for all of us to clean up and close down the bar.

"Sookie?" asked Eric. "Ready to go?"

"Uh...yes. Home," I said as he helped me on with the red coat he had given me. I followed Eric out of the back of the bar and locked the door behind us. When he opened the door to his corvette, I was too exhausted to protest and leaned my head back on the seat after I got in.

As we drove to my place, I asked, "Eric, where did you learn to tend bar?"

"Over the centuries, there were few work opportunities for a vampire at night. Being a soldier of fortune and working in pubs were two of them. I have worked in and owned many bars in my life time. Before I came to Louisiana, I worked at Studio 54 in New York in the late 70s."

"Isn't that the one they made the movie _54_ about?" I asked.

"Yes, it is. I worked there for over a year."

"What did you do there?"

"This and that depending on the owner's mood. Mostly, I was a bouncer," he answered, looking sideways at me.

"Well, I guess you got plenty of blood and sex there to keep you happy. I heard that place was pretty wild."

"Sookie, you have no idea," he stated.

"So, did you meet anyone famous?" I asked curiously.

"Oh yes. I had...met a number of celebrities."

I heard him change his tone in mid sentence and decided I didn't want to know who he'd had sex with back then. It was disturbing enough that he'd slept with Dawn when she used to visit Fangtasia and that he and Pam had been lovers after he'd turned her. Okay, Sookie, stop. Don't go there.

We pulled up around back of my house, he helped me out of the car, and we went inside to the kitchen. I warmed him up a blood. "Eric, I'm going to go get out of these clothes and change. I'll be back in a few."

He smiled, winked at me, and said, "Okay."

As I left the kitchen, I thought about how odd it was that Eric was being so sweet. He'd actually shared with me tonight and told me a bit about his past. For that matter, just why wasn't he following me back here to seduce me like he had during our lesson? If earlier tonight had proved anything, it was that we still had all the chemistry between us that we used to have. What gives? Just why was I getting so worked up about this?

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Happily Dead Ever After**

**Chapter 8**

Early 10th Century

"No fair, Leif. You cheated," yelled Eirik.

"You can't catch me, Eirik. I am too fast for you," taunted Leif as he ran through the snow.

Another snowball came lobbing at Leif who ducked and stuck his tongue out at Eirik and then gave him the raspberry.

"Son, you're tongue will freeze permanently like that if you do it often enough," warned his father.

"Nuh uh, that is just an old story that Hanne tells us, father. No one believes it," said Leif as Eirik's snowball hit him in the chest.

Eirik saw the look of disbelief on Leif's face and started laughing so hard he slipped on the ice and fell on his backside. As he rolled over and scrambled to get up, Leif came at him with a handful of snow and stuffed it down the back of his fur under his tunic.

"All right you two," said Thørir Hróaldsson. "Enough." He pulled them apart and looked at their red faces. "We came out here to hunt, and you two are scaring all the game away."

"He started it," said Eirik.

"Did not," said Leif.

"Did too," said Eirik with a pout.

"Silence!" said Thørir. "I said enough! We are going back home. Get your staffs."

Both boys protested and trailed after their father, poking each other and sticking out their tongues at one another. Thørir looked back at the two guards that were taking up the rear.

A very pregnant, Ingegjerd, stood up when her husband and the boys walked into the room, shaking off their furs. Three year old Per ran over to Eirik and Leif and said, "Did you get anything?"

The boys sullenly said simultaneously, "No."

Thørir walked over to his wife, cupping her swollen belly, and kissed her soundly on the mouth. "How's my son today?" he asked when he finally broke away from the kiss, still gripping her belly.

"Your daughter," she corrected, "is doing just fine. You are back early and empty-handed. Have a little trouble with the boys?"

"You have no idea," he said, then added, "Having the guards always trailing after us is wearing thin."

"I know. Father is just being cautious," she stated. "He doesn't want any more attempts on Eirik's life."

"No one has tried in two years. Surely they have given up?"

"Whether my half-brothers have given up or not is not clear. I sense no immediate danger for Eirik."

"Good." Looking up at the rafters, Thørir pulled down the trestle tables and set them on the floor, side by side and moved the wooden benches around them. "Hanne, what have you fixed to break our fast? I'm famished."

Hanne, who had been working busily over the fire, moved forward and spread a linen cloth over the tables and said, "We are having salted boar, porridge, hot barley bread with fresh butter and honey, eggs, and milk for dagverðr, master. It will be ready in a few minutes. Could Per and Leif help me prepare the table?"

"Certainly," he said. He called the boys. "Leif. Per. Help Hanne prepare the table."

The boys came running over. Per did the horn cups, wooden plates, and horn spoons, setting them around the table. Leif brought over the bowl of butter and the crock of honey.

Eirik came over to Ingegjerd's side and stood, watching the boys. "Inge? Why can't I help?"

Ingegjerd didn't have the heart to tell him that his father had ordered that he wasn't allowed to do women's chores. She smiled, wrinkled her nose at him, and tousled his hair. "Eirik, your job today will be to help with náttverðr. Hanne is going to make a special stew, and I would like you to help. One day when you are a brave warrior, you may have to prepare your own meals while on your travels or starve. It will be good practice for y...oh."

"What is it Inge?" said Eirik, putting his hand on her arm.

"Come, Eirik," she beckoned, with her hand on her belly. "Feel."

Eirik put both hands on her belly and jumped when he felt the baby move. He quickly placed his ear to her belly and listened as Ingegjerd stroked his blonde hair. The baby promptly kicked. His head popped up, and he grinned from ear to ear. "She kicked me, Inge! Right in the ear! Leif, the baby kicked me in the ear."

Per and Leif sped over and vied for their belly time, giggling all the while. Ingegjerd and Thørir exchanged glances and smiled at each other.

"Boys," said Hanne. "I need some more help. Leif, would you fetch the trencher for the boar and fill it up for me, then set it on the table. Per, take the eggs. Leif, when you are done with the trencher, bring over the skin of milk"

They quickly did as she asked. She picked up the soapstone full of porridge and carried it to the table and set it down. She went back for the bread and grabbed a couple of large shells. She placed one of the shells in the bowl of eggs.

Everyone gathered at the table and sat down together. Hanne dipped the remaining shell into the soapstone and began to scoop out the porridge into the wooden bowls and passed them around.

Ingegjerd said, "Please, Hanne, join us. We are not at the great hall now."

Hanne smiled, suddenly self-conscious, but did sit at the table with them.

-------------------------------

After their meal, there was a loud knock on the door, and King Harald came into their home.

"My lord," said Thørir, rising and briefly nodding his head.

Ingegjerd also rose and walked to her father and gave him a kiss on each cheek. "Father, we were not expecting you. You look well."

"Yes, I am...well. Where is my son?"

Eirik came forward slowly and stood in front of his father. "Eirik!" said Harald as he picked him up in a hug. "I have missed you boy. You have grown several inches since I saw you last. They must be feeding you well."

"Yes, Father," said Eirik shyly.

"Father, please, sit. Would you like something to drink?" said Ingegjerd.

"Mead," he said, sitting on a bench and setting Eirik on his lap. Hanne brought Harald a horn filled with mead, and Harald drank deeply. Harald wiped his mouth with his sleeve and looked at his son-in-law. "Thørir, how goes the boy's training?"

Thørir looked at Harald and said, "We have started on weapons training. Staff and knives, so far. He's still young yet but his skill will grow with time."

"What about planking, iron-making skills, hunting, sailing, fishing, and hand-to-hand?"

"In the spring, I will begin to teach them both about making planks from logs for our ships and will introduce them to how we gather iron. They are still very undisciplined in hunting but that too will take practice. Eirik is already showing some skill with his knife. Both boys are doing well at fishing and learning about sailing. I have also begun to teach them some hand-to-hand defensive moves."

"Excellent. I want regular reports. I want him to be a warrior that I can be proud of."

"I will fight off all your enemies, Father," said Eirik, puffing himself up a little bit, like bragging children are wont to do.

"Good for you, Eirik," he said, giving the boy a kiss on the cheek. "I brought you something, Eirik."

"You did? What?" he asked, excitedly.

Harald set him down and went to the door and opened it. He said something to one of the guards, and came back holding a shield.

Eirik's eyes got big. "That's for me?"

Harald handed it to him. It was full-sized so Eirik had trouble trying to hold it up. "Thank you, Father."

The round shield was made of wood and iron and of fine craftsmanship. "You are most welcome son."

Harald turned to Thørir and asked, "Is there anything you need for the boy?"

Ingegjerd looked at Hanne and said, "We are low on honey, if you have some you can spare from the great hall. We would appreciate it."

"It will be sent. I must return in time for the feast tonight, so I will take my leave of you. Farewell," he said as he threw a bag of coins on the table, turned and left.

Thørir was livid and Ingegjerd tried to keep him from going after him. "Boys, why don't you go get the instruments while I talk to your father."

When they had gone, Thørir said, "Odin's beard! He threw that bag at us as if we were whores he was paying for. He didn't even acknowledge his grandsons. I tell you, I worry about what kind of life Eirik will have once he leaves here for good. We don't foster Eirik because of the money. He is with us because he is like one of our sons. I love him as much as I love Leif or Per."

"I know. I nurtured him at my breast as if he were my own son since the day he came into this world. I love him no less than our boys. All we can do is help him while he is with us. Let's make some music and lift the mood in here. What say you?"

The boys had come back into the room laden with instruments. Per had a goat's horn. Leif was carrying a cow's horn and a lur, and Eirik was holding his recorder and a lyre. Leif handed his father the lur, and Eirik gave Inge the lyre. Per had a short attention span and ended up putting down his horn in favor of dancing with Hanne while everyone else played.

Ingegjerd had noticed that Eirik had an aptitude for music and had encouraged him to play the recorder. He was quite skilled for his age. Normally, they would have played together after their evening meal, but her father's visits were always unsettling for her family, so for this time, they played together in the afternoon and enjoyed each other's company.

TBC

_Note: Dagverðr is one of two meals that the Vikings ate. It is our equivalent of brunch. Their other meal was the evening meal, náttverðr. I also changed the name of Ingegjerd's husband to Thørir Hróaldsson._


	9. Chapter 9

**Happily Dead Ever After**

**Chapter 9**

After putting on my pajamas and a robe, I came back out of the bedroom and found Eric sitting cross-legged on the floor, watching the crackling flames of the fire he had started in my fireplace while I had changed. He seemed to be in downtime. I went over and sat on the floor beside him. "Eric, what's wrong?" I asked as I put my hand on his knee and gave him a little shake.

He came back into the present and looked over at me. "I was just remembering the last time we were here in front of the fire. I enjoyed just being with you then, learning more about you."

"I liked it too, Eric. It was fun talking with you. You were easy to talk to then."

He gave a little noise in the back of his throat and started rubbing his hands along this legs. If I didn't know him better, I'd almost think that Eric was nervous. Eric blew out a little air as if he'd come to a decision.

Seeming to look for words, Eric reached over and took my left hand. He finally said, "How did you know, Sookie? How did you know I was in danger that night?"

I looked puzzled for a second and then realized what he was referring to. "Felipe had overheard our conversation, and I was afraid that there would be repercussions for you because you were sharing vampire politics with me. I was worried about you, Eric. As I kept driving, I felt not anger, like I told Castro, but I felt this agonizing despair. I stopped the car because I realized that what I was feeling was what you were feeling. I knew something was wrong. I had to go back. I had trouble breathing and nearly had a full blown panic attack at the thought of you being harmed."

"I parked out front of the bar and grabbed my old aluminum softball bat. I snuck around the back of the bar and saw what was happening to you. The only thing I could think of was to stop Sigebert from hurting you and Sam. I got in my car, and drove to the back of the bar. When my car hit Sigebert, I hadn't thought beyond that, so I put the car in reverse to run over him again because I was afraid he'd hurt me if I hadn't taken him out with the first hit."

His eyes were steady on mine as he asked, "So, you had a panic attack, and you came to me first. Before Sam?"

"Yes, I told you before that I would hurt if I ever lost you."

He swallowed and then said, "It is a powerful bond indeed that we have between us that would give you a panic attack on my behalf." He paused, then added, looking me directly in the eyes, "I called to you that night, across our blood bond. I was going to die, and all I could think about was you. Never seeing you again. Never holding you again. I was in agony, and not because of the silver binding me. I was so proud of you, lover, when you answered my call. I owe my life to you, Sookie."

Just what do you say to a statement like that. I teared up and just squeezed the hand that was holding mine even tighter.

I managed to get out, "You're my friend, Eric. I couldn't let you die."

Eric seemed lost in thought and then said, "You remind me a little of my sister, Sookie."

"I never knew you had a sister, Eric," I said, surprised that he was sharing again.

"I had several brothers and sisters. My family was rather...large. She was my half sister. I never knew my mother. She died giving birth to me. Inge, my sister and her husband, raised me. I've never known anyone like her. She was strong, fiercely loyal, very protective, and she loved me unconditionally. That meant a lot to me."

"So, what about me reminds you of her?"

He looked at me and placed his other hand on top of mine so that it was sandwiched between both of his. "Your inner strength. If you don't like something I do or say, you stand up to me and call me on it. You charmed Sophie-Anne when she was alive, and my own child, Pam, thinks of you as her friend, especially after you saved her life in Rhodes. Felipe is indebted to you for saving his life. Do you realize how many lives you have touched?"

I don't know what I was going to say, but I never got to say it.

"Please, let me finish." He swallowed, then continued, "When you care for someone, you stay loyal to them, even when they don't deserve it. You protect them even if it puts your own life in danger by doing so. Pam and I would have died in Rhodes if it hadn't been for you. Who knows where the weres would be if you hadn't helped them like you have. I may not like that you get involved in their politics, but I understand why you do it."

Tears were starting to run down my face at his words. I furiously wiped them away and pretended to look around the room as if searching for something.

"What?" said Eric.

"Well, I was just looking for Eric. You know, the one who tried to suck my tonsils down his throat earlier. I must have left him at Merlotte's."

Eric looked at me for a second, then burst out laughing. I laughed with him.

Then he got serious and started looking at me the way he can do, and I felt his lust and my own. "So, you think you left Eric at Merlotte's do you? Maybe it is time I remind you about your lover, Eric. He's still in here too. In fact, don't you think it is time we tossed out the anti-fungal cream that you invested in and replace it with something more useful...like...maybe...scented oil. I'm sensing that I am starting to grow on you. I know you are growing on me. In more ways, than one."

He looked down at himself, and I noticed he was becoming aroused. "Eric!" I said, in feigned shock.

He laughed, and I pushed him down on the floor. He let me, of course. As he looked up at me, I smiled and bit my lower lip. "Thank you, Eric. For helping out tonight. I really appreciate it."

"Sookie?" said Eric, reaching up to cup a hand around the back of my neck and then pulled me down to him and rolled over so he was on top. He settled himself between my legs and pressed his erection against me.

I moaned. "Yes?" I said, shakily, knowing where this was heading and wanting it as much as he did.

"Will you yield to me now? Be my lover again?" he asked, as he rubbed himself against me lightly, looking me directly in the eyes.

I couldn't answer him in words. I figured actions spoke louder than that. With my heart pounding, I wound my hands in his hair, pulled his head down to mine, and kissed him. He started grinding his hips against the seam of my pajama bottoms as we kissed, making me moan into his mouth. He moved one hand between us and started rubbing my clit through the fabric with his thumb as he continued to kiss and rub against me.

I bucked against his hand and wrapped my legs around him to give him better access. I moved my hands under his t-shirt and ran my nails up and down his back. I moved one hand down under the back of his jeans and got my hand on his ass and squeezed. Eric groaned and broke from my lips to pull off his shirt. He unbuttoned my pajama top and ran his hands over my breasts and then lowered his mouth to take my nipple into his mouth.

I moaned and moved one hand up to wind in his hair. He swirled his tongue around my nipple, getting it nice and wet, and then pulled on it with his lips. He nibbled on it with his teeth and then licked it again. He blew on the wet nipple, and I nearly bucked him off.

He smiled down at me and moved his thumb back to my clit. I moved up onto my elbow and lathed his nipple, mirroring what he had done to me. He continued bucking against me. I unbuttoned his jeans, unzipped them, slipped my hand down the front of his jeans, and stroked him. We continued stroking each other and then I bit down on his nipple, drawing blood, and sucked his nipple and the blood at the same time like he had done to me in the past.

He shuddered, yelling my name, and came in my hand but not before grinding against me a few more times and pushing his thumb on my clit in just the right way to make me come along with him.

He eased down on top of me as I tried to catch my breath and laid his head down next to my ear with his chin on my shoulder. I was still convulsing, and I tightened my hand on his cock. "Ah Sookie!" he said.

"That was really nice," I said, after a minute or so. It was all I could think of to say.

Eric laughed, raised up, and looked at me with a sexy grin, "Nice? We're not even undressed yet. I think it was a nice start. Ready for round two?"

It came to my attention at that moment that he was definitely 'ready' for round two. I was a lucky woman.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Happily Dead Ever After**

**Chapter 10**

Early 10th Century

"Good, Leif. Just like that. Block the downward thrust of the sword with your shield," said his father. "Yes, that's it. Watch your stance son. Keep your balance. Now step around slightly to bring Eirik into your range. Good. Very good. Watch your grip. Remember your movements must be like flowing water. Fluid. That's it. No, don't hold it so tight. Find a good balance between tight and loose."

"Now Eirik, you see how Leif is a little hesitant about lifting his shield? Study your opponent, look for weaknesses in his fighting style. It can mean a loss of a limb or your death if you don't size up your opponent as you fight with him. Holding the shield loosely will give your opponent an advantage. If a person was holding his shield in such a manner, you could hammer your sword down repeatedly and either break or force him to drop the shield. If he drops his guard, you can blind his right eye with sword or spear and then his shield will be useless to him because he can no longer see out of the eye that was visible, and his shield covers his other eye. Now there..."

"But, Father, I am not weak," said Leif, indignantly.

Thørir, playfully poked his shield to Leif and gave him a little push. "Oh course not, son. I merely meant that when either of you fight someone else. Look for things that might give you an advantage in battle. Learn from each other, son."

"I want to fight Leif, Father," said Per, excitedly.

"In a moment, Per. You will get your turn."

"Me too, papa. I wanna fight too. Pwease," said three year old Tova, her curly, blonde hair frizzing around her chubby little face as she stood on the tips of her toes in the grass.

"No, little Thunder, you are too young to play such games. When you are older, we can train you, if you like. You will be my little shield maiden," he said, picking her up and handing her to Hanne who had come chasing after Tova. "Off you go," Thørir continued and leaned over, giving Tova a little kiss. She pouted a little but went unprotesting with Hanne.

"Now," he said, getting back to the matter at hand. "As I was saying, if you blind a man in the right eye while he holds his shield in his left, you have the advantage. Eirik, I want you and Leif to hold up your practice shields in fighting stance. You too, Per. Now close only your right eye. Tell me what you see."

"The back of my shield," said Eirik, comprehension dawning in his eyes. "I see what you mean now. He can no longer see if he holds his shield up. So, if a man, holds his shield in his right hand, then you would go for the left eye."

"Very good. Yes," Thørir encouraged. "Now, Per, I want you to challenge Leif. Leif, let him attack you. Protect yourself from this new opponent." To Eirik, he said, "Eirik, over here. Let's work with the spear."

Eirik obediently set down his sword on a wooden stump, picked up the spear with the blunted end and walked toward his brother-in-law with confidence. He'd been practicing and knew he was getting better. Though he was strong, and already tall for his age, he knew that he would need to be taller and stronger to best Thørir.

They butted shields and began circling each other. Thørir pressed toward Eirik with his spear held in his right hand and plunged it down over the top of Eirik's shield, and Eirik anticipated the move, bringing his shield up and deflecting the blow. Thørir forced his shield into Eirik's and pounded against it until it went down a fraction. He quickly moved in and touched his blunted spear to Eirik's neck.

"Where was your spear? Never lose your shield advantage. Again," said Thørir forcefully. "Come at me this time. Attack me."

Eirik got a determined look on his face and moved forward. Holding his shield in front of him, he tightly gripped the spear for an over shield thrust. He thrust his spear toward his opponent and moved his arm down. Thørir blocked his thrust with his shield and used his spear to knock Eirik off balance. Eirik went down like a stone as Thørir moved in and poked the end of his spear to Eirik's thigh. "I have just marked you in one of the spots we spoke about. You will be dead within minutes." Thørir turned and walked away from Eirik, strutting a little bit.

Eirik lost his temper, grimaced, and was on his feet in a flash, sans spear, rushing his opponent. He plowed into Thørir, thrusting all his weight into his practice shield. Thørir whirled in surprise and lost his balance as Eirik pounded his shield with his own. Eirik's ferocity astounded Thørir. Eirik had grabbed the spear away from him, pointed the spear at his neck and stood over him, panting from his efforts. "Looks like you are going to join me in death!" he said through his teeth.

Thørir did something unexpected then and started laughing. "Help me up, boy. Not bad for a man dying from a leg wound," he said, still laughing as he stood up. "And you are learning to fight dirty. Good for you. Let me warn you of one thing. Never, ever, lose your temper like that in a battle. Your opponent will use it against you. But good, very good, lad."

Eirik grinned from ear to ear.

-----------------

'_Tonight was the night_,' Eirik thought to himself.

It was on a night of the full moon that eight year old Eirik noticed that Hanne would slip out of her pallet and move carefully to the door and out into the moonlit darkness while everyone in the household slept. Something had awakened him one night and he had seen her leave. He had kept a watchful eye out for a month or two and noticed that for a few days each month during the full moon, she would slip out of the house. Where was she going? Who did she meet? What was she doing? Being the curious and adventurous lad that he had become at that age, he decided to follow her the next time.

Though he was tired from all the practice earlier, Eirik had crawled fully dressed into his pallet bed near the wall on one side of the raised wooden flooring. Leif and Per were sleeping nearby.

He slipped out of bed as soon as Hanne had gone and snuck through the door to the outside. As he crept around the side of the dwelling, he spotted the guards and crept by them as he did on a regular basis to their great dismay, smiling as he went. Shivering a little in the cool night air, he saw Hanne heading off to the woods and trailed behind her for some time, keeping track of where he was as he went so that he could find his way back.

His foot stepped on a twig and snapped loudly. He froze, silently cursing his stupidity. As she started to turn to look back, Eirik looked wildly around him and ducked behind a nearby boulder. He breathed heavily, his heart racing, as he molded himself to the stone. After a minute or so, he had enough courage to chance a look at her. She was still walking forward again, away from him. He took a deep breath, pushed away from the rock and followed her.

She stopped after a time, and with her back to him, she lifted the hem of her dress up and over her her head, and let it fall to the ground. She stood there a moment just looking up at the moon and began to run.

Eirik was a little shocked at her disrobing but was running after her anyway. She shimmered and turned into a dog and kept on running. He stopped in his tracks, stunned into immobility. It was the same stray dog that often followed him when he snuck off by himself. The dog skidded to a stop and turned around, growling at him. She barked and moved toward him.

"Hanne? Is that you? What are you?" said Eirik.

The dog barked back, then turned and ran the other way. Eirik stood staring after her, then turned around and went back to the house the way he had come.

Back at home, Eirik's mind raced as he laid there. Should he tell someone what he had seen? Should he confront Hanne? Should he be afraid? He eventually fell fitfully to sleep though his thoughts weighed heavily upon him.

He hadn't heard her come back in. She stood, looking thoughtfully at him as he slept.

The following morning was difficult for Eirik. He couldn't look at Hanne, and she noticed that he was avoiding her gaze. She was going to have to deal with this and soon.

After ax practice, Eirik snuck off again and walked toward the woods. It was a matter of honor and pride now that he could outwit the guards every day and get some time to himself. Carrying his hunting knife, he walked for a mile or so, stopping for a time to practice throwing his knife. He was already quite good with throwing both ax and knife. He heard a little bark behind him and froze.

He turned around slowly and saw his dog friend standing a short distance away. She barked again and then chased her tail a couple of times. She plopped down and laid her head on her front legs and looked up at him with her sad eyes and whined at him.

He sat down quickly, rooted to the spot, never letting his eyes leave hers. She crawled forward a little, and he held still. He swallowed heavily and asked, "Hanne? Are you Hanne?"

She raised her head and barked and inched forward more until she was two feet away from him. She panted, her tongue lolling out of the side of her mouth and then plopped down and rolled over onto her back, yawning.

Eirik laughed. She rolled around in the grass and looked over at him. She got to her feet and came submissively forward then plopped down and put her head in his lap. She had done this before. Before he knew that she was Hanne.

He hesitated a moment, then reached his hand down and scratched her behind her ear. She reached up and licked his face, taking her paw and touching his arm with it. She gave a little 'woof', got up, and started walking away. She stopped and looked back and barked. Apparently, she wanted him to come with her.

He followed her until they got to the very boulder he had hidden behind the night before. He saw her dressed folded neatly on the stone. She looked at him, turned completely around in a circle, and then looked expectantly at him. He got the hint and turned the other way.

He started when he heard her come up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Eirik, do not fear me," said Hanne.

Eirik slowly turned around and looked up at her. "What are you, Hanne?"

"Shall we walk and talk a bit, Eirik?" she asked. He nodded quietly.

As they walked side-by-side, she said, "I am a shape-shifter, Eirik. I can change into many animals."

"Really? Like what?" he asked, incredulously.

"Oh, a deer, a wolf, a horse, a bird. A dog. Many animals."

"Are there others like you?"

"Yes, there are. There are also some people who can only change into one specific animal. They call themselves weres."

"Why don't most people know about this?"

Hanne stopped walking, looked at Eirik and put her hand on his shoulder. "They would hunt us down and kill us all. It would not be the first time. We are not a threat to them but they are scared of us because we are different. Know this, Eirik. I would never harm you. In fact, I watch over you children when I can. To keep you safe."

"Well, maybe I can keep myself safe. I'm getting good at fighting."

"Yes, I see you are progressing well with your training."

"It's okay, Hanne. I won't tell about you being...you know. It'll be our secret."

"Thank you, Eirik,"she said. "We should get back. They will be looking for you."

"Very well," said Eirik. They turned and walked back toward the house.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Happily Dead Ever After**

**Chapter 11**

"Eric, you're talking too much," I said, a bit frustrated, as I squeezed my hand a little on his cock, rubbing my thumb along the slit at the tip and gave a couple of slow pumps along his foreskin."I thought you liked the action moments. Now all you do is talk, talk, talk..."

He groaned at the touch of my hand, placed his full weight on top of me, and shut me up so fast that it made my head spin. Oh yes, this was just what I wanted.

As his lips pressed forcefully to mine, I returned his kisses, opening my mouth to his. He kneaded my shoulders, his fingers moving with a slow, rhythmic pressure. I gave his tip another stroke, barely running my nail along the little groove, and gave him another little pump with my hand, well, at least as much as I could with my hand trapped inside his jeans and his weight on top of me.

He groaned with pleasure and moved his lower body up a trifle so that I could release him from his jeans, which I quickly did, giving him another stroke.

He tore his mouth from mine and rose up on his hands and knees, his cock thick and heavy with need. I sought out his eyes, locked them onto his, and smiled as I gave him another little pump. The look of raw desire and barely controlled power in his face made me draw in my breath before I let it blow out again in short gusts. My eyes never left his as he ran his hands up and down my torso and then down my stomach. Crooking his thumbs in the waist of my pajama bottoms on either side of my waist, he smiled and started to slowly slide them down.

Shuffle, shuffle. "Hey, Sookie," Amelia said, sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "It's early. What're you... Oh... my... fucking... God! I... I... oh geez... oh... well...s hit. I mean... that... it's... so... so... God!" she exclaimed looking at Eric's exposed equipment, unable to avert her eyes. I swear I saw her lick her lips, then open her mouth, almost drooling.

Suddenly realizing that she was staring, she shook herself, turned red, and then ran from the room, slamming the bathroom door behind her. I could hear her saying, "Holy shit! Fuck! Ho-ly shiiiit!" Then I heard her giggling herself silly.

Okay, now I was not amused. Not necessarily because of Amelia and also not because Eric had quickly drawn my pajama top closed over my exposed skin when he'd finally noticed Amelia. No, I was not amused because, Eric, still kneeling between my legs, was looking down at me, and he was laughing.

As I looked down is surprise as I realized my hand had started shaking up and down a bit as he laughed. Oh lordy, I still had my hand on his cock which was now heavily flopping up and down because he was laughing so hard.

"Eric! This is so not funny," I said, blushing all the way down to my toes, releasing the offending member. I was ticked because he was laughing, when I was simply mortified at being found in such a... private moment. Amelia would never let me live this one down. Not ever.

I sat up and started buttoning up my top and scooting away from him. Eric sat back on his haunches and kept laughing, then ended up falling backward with his back against the front of the sofa. As I started to crawl to my side and move away, his hand reached out and grabbed my right leg.

"Going somewhere?" he asked between laughs. "I do not believe that I am finished with you yet." He pulled me toward him with a firm grip until he could take hold of me with both hands as I struggled a bit against him. Both arms came around my waist and set me astride his lap with his hardness pressed against the front of my pajamas. He forced himself to stop laughing as he placed his lips against my ear and slide his tongue out to start licking it.

He just wasn't playing fair. Think checkers, girl. Anything to take your mind off his tongue. You're mad at him, remember? Yes, checkers. No, no, that wasn't working. His man just jumped me. No wait, Amelia's in the other room. That's it. Think about Amelia.

He stilled his tongue and purred into my ear, "I feel your pulse quickening, lover. You're lungs are filling quickly, and your skin... your skin is like..."

"Hamburger grease and stale beer?" I offered, trying to distract him, as I placed my arms around his neck. I wasn't kidding. I still pretty much smelled like I'd been in a bar all day.

He made a little 'mmmmm' sound in the back of this throat. "Don't distract me, Sookie. There is someone between us that has been sorely missing your attentions this past year, and he does not care about hygiene at the moment," he said, moving his lips to my neck.

My brain was shutting down again, but I managed to say, "Cold showers are good for that condition, I've heard."

A little rumbling chuckle came from deep in his chest. "Cold shower? I was thinking of something a little warmer. Something hot. Something steamy. Something gushy," he said, pausing between those last words to place kisses on my neck up to my chin.

"Like Old Faithful?" I quipped.

Eric pulled back and looked at me in surprise. "I thought you called it...?"

"The geyser, Eric. You know. The one in Yellowstone National Park?"

He lifted one eyebrow and grinned out of one side of his mouth. "You are comparing my cock to a molten, hot geyser that erupts at regular intervals?" Then he grinned bigger as the thought appealed to him.

I heard something break and then another round of laughter came from the direction of the bathroom. Oh shit! Amelia had heard him.

I scrambled off Eric and went running toward my bedroom and slammed the door. I could hear Eric and Amelia laughing as I threw myself on the bed. It didn't take long until Eric came padding down the hall and knocked on my bedroom door. "Sookie?"

I heard the bathroom door open, and Amelia said, "Is it safe to come out...?" She didn't finish. There was a moment of silence, then the door slammed again, and I heard Amelia laughing hysterically, again. I got up off the bed, huffed to the door, and pulled it open.

There he was. My half-naked Viking. Messed up hair. No shirt. Pants unzipped. His cock standing out for all the world to see. He smiled at me, showing fang, put both arms up above his head gripping the door frame, and flexed his muscles as he did so. He knew exactly what he was doing. He knew that he was irresistible and was pulling out all the stops. But how could I resist him when he had fascinated me since the moment I met him. I had before. What was different now?

"Hmmmph!" I started. "Haven't you got an ounce of shame in you for going around the house like that?"

He leaned his weight onto his hands and tilted forward. "Vampires are not ashamed of being naked or showing their sexuality, Sookie. The only thing I think is a shame is that we are playing games when all I want to do is fuck you and make you come until dawn."

Well, that was pretty direct. But then Eric was a pretty direct guy. I liked that about him. Most of the time, anyway. I also liked that he was more like the Eric of a year ago but with a mix of the more confident vampire sheriff guy who loved to hit on me mixed in. It was a real turn on even if he had embarrassed the shit out of me and my roommate tonight. I started to answer him then heard another crash in the bathroom and a thump on the floor.

Eric merely looked amused as he looked over his shoulder and down the hall at the guest bathroom. I pulled him into my bedroom by the open side of his jeans and said, "Get in my bed and stay there, buster."

I heard him chuckle as I pulled the door closed and went to check on Amelia. She was lying on the floor by the bathtub, looking rather dazed. When she focused on my face, she started laughing again. "Oh my God, Sook! That man is hung like a fucking elephant!"

"Don't you mean a horse?" I asked.

"No, honey," she replied, then thought to herself. _'Tray is hung like a horse. Eric is hung like an elephant. Huge, huge trunk.'_

"Okay, I get the picture! Stop thinking about his... his..."

'_Geyser?_' She started laughing again as I blushed to the roots of my hair. Then she thought, '_He needs to wear a T-shirt that says 'I'm packin' or 'Watch out. Coming through. Wide load.' _

I closed my eyes and groaned. Bracing myself, I opened my eyes and said, "Alrighty then. I can see that you are okay. I... I believe I am going to bed now. Night, Amelia." I turned around with as much dignity as I could muster and left the room.

In between guffaws, she answered, "Night Sook. Oh by the way, something came up. Octavia left earlier this evening for a few days."

I didn't reply. Back in my bedroom, I closed the door and leaned back against it closing my eyes. I sighed, and opened them to find Eric wasn't on the bed. My bathroom door was open a bit, and I could hear the water running. He was taking a shower.

I hesitated for only a few moments before I bit my lip, moving my hand down to cup myself, and feeling how wet he'd made me. Mad or not, I needed him. I pulled off my pajamas and went to join him.

I pulled back the shower curtain, stepped in and said to him, "Here let me do that for you."

I grabbed the soap, lathered up my hands, lifted his arm and started to scrub his arm very thoroughly. He started that little 'mmmmmm' in the back of his throat again as my little ploy brought back the memories of him joining me in the shower that first time. He snaked his arms around me and kissed me very thoroughly, then said, "You can do anything you want to me, lover, though it will be light soon."

"Can you stay over? Here, I mean?" I asked in anticipation of jumping his bones.

"The hidey-hole? I will stay if it means more time with you tonight."

"It will. Now turn around," I said. He complied. I rubbed his shoulder blades and then reached around and started soaping his stomach and then lower. He turned back around and reached down and cupped me between my legs, moved his other hand to my ass, and bent down to take my nipple in his mouth and started to suckle me.

His mouth was warm, insistent, as he alternately sucked and teased the swollen tip with his tongue.

"Bite a little, Eric," I whispered, echoing our last time in the shower, as a familiar ache began. I reached around and cupped his cheeks reveling in the sleekness of his wet skin there. He growled and bent me backwards a little and bit just above my nipple, then closed his mouth over the wounds and my nipple and drew my life essence into him. I started to moan as he stroked me with his hand. As I felt myself building, he licked the little wounds, and hitched one of my legs up around his hip, supporting me with one hand, and bent his knees a little so that I was half straddling him. I reached down between us to position his water-dripping cock against me.

He caught my earlobe between his teeth and said, "Look at me, lover, as I claim you again." I did. As we looked into each other's eyes, he plunged deeply into me. I gasped at the thick, heavy feel of this all too familiar invasion as he filled me fully, groaning in the back of his throat at being there. He just kept looking at me, pulled out slightly and then bent his head so that he could kiss me, masterfully. With a deep, thrusting movement of his tongue, he pulled my hips closer to him, and breaking from my lips, slid more fully into me as I moved my other leg up around him.

Eric gripped me tightly as we started to move, plunging us both into a sensual world that neither one of us wanted to leave. His lips left mine and he said, "My lover, my woman. Only you."

I arched my back as I moved closer to his water slick body. Every stroke he made within me only set me more on fire. He thrust more forcefully within me, groaning with the pleasure of our joining, each feeling what the other was feeling through our bond. I cried out as I came which spurred Eric to drive faster and deeper than before not content with just one orgasm from me.

He reached down and stroked my clit briefly with one finger as he continued plunging within still supporting me, and continued his sensual claiming of me. "Too long, lover. Too long without you," he admitted thickly as we looked at each other again.

On and on he moved relentlessly into me. I was writhing against him as I felt it build again. I clamped down on him from the inside as his movements caused a second orgasm. I heard myself screaming, "Yes, Eric!" As I rode the wave, I stubbornly refused to stop gripping him from the inside until the force of the pressure I was making, caused him to spasm and release inside me. He growled loudly as he came.

Shudder after shudder forced him bonelessly backwards. To catch us both, he grabbed onto the shower curtain, pulling it partway down as he slid to rest his butt on the side of the tub, with me against him while he continued shuddering and struggling for control. I rested my head on his shoulder as he stroked his hands over my back, shaking, from the force and from... something else that I couldn't get a handle on.

As I moved my shoulders back to look at him, I saw the shocked look on his face. "Eric, what's wrong?"

He smiled, shakily, as he stroked the back of his hand on my cheek, then tucked my wet hair behind my ear and replied, "It... being here with you again just confirmed something I already knew."

"What was that?"I said as I put my arms more tightly around his neck and kissed him lightly, squirming a little against him and sighing against his mouth.

He broke the kiss, looked at me intently and said, "You... I... feel... things that I never thought... I never expected to ever... What I told you that night, the night Victor came here, I meant what I said then. For the first time in centuries, here with you... you made... you make me happy."

As confessions go, that one left me pretty speechless.

TBC

A/N: Obviously, Amelia was exaggerating regarding Eric's sizeable cock. Of course, it isn't elephant-sized, just very nice and bigger than Tray's. She was over-reacting to the situation and being inappropriate which happens sometimes when you witness something you were not intended to witness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Happily Dead Ever After**

**Chapter 12**

Early 10th Century

Hanne had only been twelve years old when she had shifted and saved baby Eirik from his murderous brother, and she still felt protective of him. Now that Eirik knew about her secret, it was something that had drawn them closer together.

Eirik and Hanne became inseparable when Eirik wasn't training or off on trips with Thørir. She often took the three boys off with her when she went gathering herbs and fruit during the summer and fall. Both Inge and Hanne believed that the boys needed to learn about the properties of plants in order to survive on ocean voyages and in different lands.

"Hanne," said Per. "Is this something important?" He was squatting down and looking at a toadstool.

Hanne looked back and came to stand beside him, shielding her eyes from the sun. Before she could answer, Leif said, "No silly that is a poisonous toadstool. Eat that and you will get very sick." He bent over and pretended to barf, making flatulent noises and laughing.

Hanne looked back, ignoring his typical little boy behavior–even if he was the oldest of the three boys–and said, "Thank you, Leif. You are correct. Remember, today we are looking for berries. Remember when Thørir told you about the men on some of the ships who got sick. The sickness happened when the fruit they took with them to eat was all gone. Can you tell me Leif, what happens to the men?"

Leif thought for a moment. "Leg sores. Bad teeth. Weakness. Bleeding."

"Father said that some men even die," volunteered Per, still peering at the toadstool with suspicion.

"That's right," said Hanne.

Eirik looked sideways at Hanne and smiled, pointing down. "Isn't this one of the plants that you can use when berries aren't available?"

Hanne went over to him and smiled back. "Very good, Eirik. Yes. Those are rose hips. You dry those and make a tea that you can drink when other fruits are not available. It has been blessed by the gods and prevents the sickness. What are some of the plants that also have these properties?"

Eirik used his knife to harvest the hips and placed them in the pouch draped over his shoulder. "Cloudberries, currants, sea-buckthorn are some that are good. Sea-buckthorn is available later in the year and can be harvested even after the snowfall like we did last year. I really liked the syrup you made from it. Currants are my favorite though. I love your currant tarts. When are you going to make me some again?" he asked, as he squirreled up his nose, grinned out of the corner of his mouth, and wagged his eyebrows at her.

Hanne actually felt herself flush a little and thought to herself, and not for the first time, that Eirik was going to break many hearts when he got a little older. Especially with those blue eyes and that adorable chin, and the self-assured way he had about him that made him appear older than his years. "Well, maybe if you fill the pouch today," she said, smiling back.

"Oh, I think I can handle that," said Eirik, confidently. "Come on Leif, we have pouches to fill. We're having tarts." He grinned back at Hanne as he pushed Leif forward.

Per was stomping the toadstool, saying, "Die! Die, you evil spawn! You won't make anybody sick now, will you?"

She hid her smile, taking Per by the hand, pulling him along, and followed the other two boys. "You slaughtered it, Per. Good for you."

----------------------

Eirik was already regretting that last tart that he had absconded with. He had the mother of all belly aches and was having difficulty sleeping. As he laid there looking at the rafters, he heard his sister and her husband at the other end of the one room home. He turned onto his side away from the fire and sighed, trying not to listen.

At the other end of the house, Thørir was going down on a very pregnant Inge, making her squirm with his tongue on her clit and his fingers stroking her from the inside. He was making it extremely difficult for her to keep still let alone not cry out. He gave her clit another lick and pushed up inside her with his fingers, making her moan out loud. He withdrew his fingers and said, "Tell me what you want, Inge."

"You," she whispered as he rested his chin on her mound and gave her little kisses above the hair line just below her baby bulge while he stroked her inner thigh with his fingertips. His hands were rough and contrasted with her light skin, making her shiver to the ends of her toes with need.

"Be more specific," he said, moving his lips to her inner thigh and nuzzling her with his beard.

Inge shivered and felt her abdomen contract a bit as he alternately licked and nipped at her inner thigh. "I want you, husband. Now. Inside me. Fill me, Thør. Please, I..."

He drew her legs up more over his shoulders and licked her folds. She ground up against his mouth as he placed his tongue inside her and took her with his mouth. She raised up, stifling a yell, and grabbed onto his hair. She couldn't get a good grip because her belly was in the way but she felt her orgasm building. When she was writhing beneath him, almost ready to come, he left her and moved up on the bed beside her. He pulled her onto her side in front of him and rubbed his erection up against her ass. She gasped as he moved his hand down and lifted her leg up and back over his hip and rubbed his powerful erection between her legs from behind, then moved his hand down the front of her and started rubbing her clit.

"What do you want, my love? Tell me."

"Please, Thør. Take me now. Hard," she demanded.

He moaned and took her with one quick thrust as he said, "You are mine."

He nibbled her ear, neck and shoulder as he claimed her. He put pressure on her mound to be more in control of the situation as he held her against him to receive his long, slow thrusts. As he felt her pulse and breath quicken even more, he quickened his movements and varied the thrust style. Some slow, some quick. Some shallow, some deep, prolonging the pleasure for them both.

"Yes, ah yes, please, Thør," Inge said as she moved her hand back and grabbed his hip and squeezed. Thør groaned and thrust harder into her.

She grabbed the furs and squeezed his ass harder. "Yes, ah...ah...oh..." she gasped. Then she screamed, "Thør!" as she came.

She shuddered in his arms and around his cock, and it took all of his control not to come. He pulled out a little, taking a few deep breaths, then thrust back into her, hitting her spot several times as her second orgasm quickly overtook her. He growled and thrust faster and deeper and then came violently inside her, yelling her name.

He pulled her back against him a bit so that her belly weight was supported more by him than her. She sighed contentedly with her head back onto his shoulder and said, "Thør, let's sleep like this."

"Inge, Inge," he whispered, gently rubbing her swollen belly, and kissing her neck. "I love you. I love our fourth baby."

Inge sighed, and said as she drifted off to sleep, "We love you too."

For some reason, their lovemaking had made Eirik just a little uncomfortable. He'd heard them off and on his whole life. Kind of difficult not too when you lived in a large one room home. He wondered what all the fuss was about. They certainly seemed to enjoy it. He rolled onto his side, facing the fire, and looked across the room. Hanne was also awake and looking into the fire. She looked up and caught him looking at her. He pulled the fur up over his head and felt himself blushing. He was awake for a little while longer, then fell asleep.

TBC

Note: I just couldn't let Eric and Sookie have _all_ the fun in this story.


	13. Chapter 13

**Happily Dead Ever After**

**Chapter 13**

"Well, I..." I stopped not knowing what to say.

He reached up and ran the back of his index finger from my chin to my cheek and said, "I did not think I would ever feel this way again, Sookie. Despite my outward confidence that you would, I was beginning to wonder if you would ever accept me."

"I need to tell you how I... I have fought against... I find I can no longer do that," he said, pausing a bit. "I have told you before that being with you makes me... happy."

"Eric, surely that is just our blood bond," I said.

He looked at me, "No."

"Indigestion?" I asked, hopefully.

He smirked at me with one side of his mouth moving up. "Vampires do not have indigestion, Sookie." He lifted my hand in his and placed it over his heart and held his own hand over it.

"Oh... um... Eric... I..." I began, but I was too floored. I felt my mouth moving but nothing was coming out. I shivered.

"You are cold. I have been thoughtless. We should go to bed." With that, he kissed me on the lips and stood up, easing me off his lap.

I felt a sense of loss as he pulled out of me, feeling suddenly empty without that part of him inside me. We toweled each other off, and we walked into my bedroom, slid under the covers and moved facing each other.

"Let me continue before you say anything," he requested. "The life I have built for myself has been satisfying but stagnant. For the most part, I have led a solitary existence. I have survived for so long because I rarely give my trust and try to stay three steps ahead of the game in all aspects of my life."

"When you told me that night last year that I had offered to give up everything for you, I realized that I must have cared about you or I never would have offered to do that. It was the only thing that made sense when I had time to myself to think it over. Then again, I have not had... hu-man... feelings in over a millennium. I fed off humans, Sookie, until the synthetic blood came out, and vampires had more options. Humans were good for food, fucking, and now for helping us earn a living. I cared very little for them." He stopped and then said, "Then you walked into my bar and everything changed."

"From the moment I saw you walking toward me with Bill, I knew there was something different about you. Almost like we had met before. But I knew that couldn't be. I even tried to glamour you after Bill declared you as his to see if I could influence you at all. When you did not respond, I was intrigued even more."

Yes, he certainly did try to influence me that night. I thought he was counting my eyelashes, at the time, his gaze was so intense.

"When you used your gift to detect the impending raid at my club, I was positive that you were... valuable and that you would be an asset to me and to my area and would have used almost any means necessary to ensure that you became a part of my retinue even if it meant threatening people close to you."

I wisely didn't admit that I knew that at the time. I wasn't ready to tell Eric yet about the fact that his was the first vampire mind I had ever read.

"You surprised me, however. After you faced me boldly, even though I was a vampire, and you bargained with me for your services so that you could save the life of a human, if indeed it was a human who had embezzled from the club, I could not stand back and watch Longshadow take your life when you exposed him. I knew your value and that Longshadow had outlived his usefulness."

"The more time I spent with you the more you started to... grow on me. I was attracted to you from the very first and told you that I wanted to fuck you."

"Yes, that was very direct of you," I said, lifting one of my eyebrows as he liked to do to me. "Great way to sweep a girl off her feet. Very romantic."

He smiled, then got more serious and said, "Sookie, I am not a romantic human. I am a vampire. When I know what I want, I go after it. I wanted you, and I still do. But I want you to be with me willingly. Because you wish to be. I want to be open with you. It is difficult, for me, to be... open, living the way I have."

He continued, "Let me ask you something else. You saved Pam and I at the Pyramid of Giza Hotel when the Fellowship bombed the place. You put me before Bill or before Quinn that day. Did you ever ask yourself why?"

I swallowed, "Yes, I did."

"There is something I need to tell you, Sookie. When Andre forced my hand by insisting on bonding you to him, I offered to be the one to do the blood exchange to save you from his attentions because it was the only viable option."

"I know, Eric. I understood that at the time."

"I hated forcing that on you. I would have preferred that it be something for us to discuss and agree to mutually. Blood bonds are something that I do not take lightly. You are the first human that I have ever bound myself to. I do not take ours lightly either."

"Well, I did feel I had no choice, but I was glad that it was you and not him that night although I would have preferred not having to do it in front of Andre."

He continued, "You realize that after having my blood as often as you have that the bond is permanent?"

I swallowed again. "Permanent? I did wonder. I sort of figured that out on my own since it hadn't worn off. It always wore off after I'd had Bill's blood."

"How many times did you and Bill exchange blood?" he asked.

"Twice."

"Under what circumstances?"

"The first time was after the Rattrays beat me nearly to death in Merlotte's parking lot. They were getting back at me for stopping them from draining Bill the night before. I would have died if Bill hadn't saved me."

Eric looked shocked. "You almost died? I had no idea. Bill never told me."

"He was and still is very jealous of me. I'm not surprised he didn't confide in you. Plus, I am sure he did not want to admit that he was saved by a human female."

Eric grinned as if to say, 'I bet not.'

"The second time was before we came to the bar when Longshadow... well... you know. He said it would make my ability stronger. I didn't really want to, but he talked me into it."

"He told you that?" Eric asked instantly incensed. "I think Bill was being more devious than I had previously suspected. He was getting more of _his_ blood into you so you would be bonded to him and thus bonded to Sophie-Anne and bypassing me in the process. It is not the first time that Bill went over my head in these matters as you well know."

"Yes, I am painfully aware of that," I replied sullenly.

"You mentioned that Bill's blood has always worn off. Do you remember the night that the maenad, Callisto attacked you when we had to... when most of your blood was drained out of your body by us to remove the poison before the doctor gave you the transfusion?"

"Yes, how could I forget that night?"

"The vampire blood that you had ingested from Bill and the blood from Long Shadow was mostly removed that night."

"Yes, I guess so. Why?"

"That is part of the reason why the effects wore off. They don't tend to wear off normally when taken as an exchange especially not after three times, or four in this case, since you bit my hand that night Callisto released her madness."

I had forgotten all about biting Eric's hand that night. He was right. It had been four times–now five after tonight, though the first two times and tonight, the amounts were minuscule.

"I owed you the blood to heal you in Jackson when you were staked since you were there at my request. The thought that I could have lost you then..." he broke off. "It made me realize..."

"What?" I asked as I snuggled a little closer and rubbed my hand on his chest. "What did you realize?"

"It would matter to me as well if I lost you, Sookie," he said softly.

"I'm not going anywhere, Eric. I can't imagine not having you in my life. Even if you do irritate me at times."

"I irritate you? Sookie, Sookie, Sookie. I thought you bought cream for that irritating rash."

"You told me to throw it away remember? When you stop applying the treatment, the rash or fungus comes back. With a vengeance," I said grinning at Eric.

He smiled back and moved closer. "I think I know of a better cure for that problem, lover."

"Oh? Just what did you have in mind?"

He pulled me to him so that his erection was against my stomach and said, "Sex. Mind-blowing, mind-numbing sex."

I smiled, and shocked myself by saying, "So, you _are_ here to remind me if having sex with you really is the best I've ever had?"

He roared with laughter. "Sookie, you do say the oddest things sometimes." Then he smiled wickedly and said, "But as you know, I find I would like to refresh my own memory. The shower was a good start. If I recall correctly, and I do. Sex with you is amazing."

He leaned down and placed his lips against mine and gave me a light kiss. He lifted his head and looked into my eyes and placed a hand on my hip over the covers. "Holding you the other night and again tonight feels so..."

I didn't let him finish. I pulled his head down to mine, opened my mouth wide, and kissed him. He groaned as he opened his mouth to meet mine, both of us taking and giving. He ran his finger from my shoulder down my arm, and goose bumps raised over every part of my body. When he leaned in to kiss the side of my neck, my nipples tightened again.

His arms went around me, and I moved into him as close as I could as he continued kissing my neck. His lips found mine again, and he started kissing me with even greater intensity, stealing my breath and my sanity from me.

Just as suddenly, he stopped. He broke from my lips and blazed a trail of kisses down my neck and chest and took as much of my breast into his mouth as he could handle and sucked. I was sure I'd have a bruise there tomorrow. He bit gently on my nipple but did not penetrate the skin. He lathed the nipple with his tongue and then gently blew on it. The pleasure was so intense that I came on the spot, and as he felt me move against him, he bit down lightly just above my nipple and sucked, getting the nourishment he needed.

I sighed. I just didn't want to fight the things I was feeling anymore. Wanting him, I reciprocated and reached down between us to stroke him.

"Oh, God, Sookie," he exclaimed as he shifted up and lifted my leg over his hip."Let me love you like this, Sookie."

I placed my hand through his hair as he slid inside me. I gasped at the feel of him moving into me, and my hands traveled down hungrily over his smooth, cool skin then moved up into his hair again.

"Are you okay, Sookie?" Eric asked as he moved slightly within me.

I gasped, my breathing uneven, "Yes, oh yes." I moved one hand to his butt and gave it a squeeze.

"Look at me, lover." I had almost forgotten how much he liked direct eye contact as we made love. It made it so much more intense and intimate. I did as he asked.

He grasped my hip and started really moving. Slowly at first. I felt the tension building again as his strokes increased. It just turned me on even more.

Eric gave me a couple more thrusts, then pulled out of me and turned me around so that I faced away from him on my side. He lifted my leg back up over his hip again and thrust deeply inside me from behind and increased his pace. He moved his hand down around me and down past my stomach so that he could tease my nub and pushed me back against him to meet his thrusts as he did so.

I started panting and screaming his name as he moved faster, thrusting harder. It was so good. His fingers hit my clit in just the right place, and I screamed. "Oh yes, Eric... oh... oh... whatever you do. Do... not... stop." I saw stars when I came.

Eric thrust eight more times after I came, releasing into me as he yelled, "Sookie!"

We stayed like that until he lowered my leg gently off his upper thigh but stayed inside me, spooned against me with his arms around me. As I drifted off to sleep, he said into my ear, "We can talk more about the bond another time, lover. Sleep now. I have kept you up too late."

I know I mumbled something incoherently back, but I honestly don't remember what it was.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Happily Dead Ever After**

**Chapter 14**

Early 10th century

In attack stance, Eirik suddenly whooped out a war cry as he ran at Leif with shield out and axe raised. Leif held his ground as Eirik leapt up a bit and came down in front of Leif and pounded his axe into Leif's shield when he deflected the blow. He staggered back a bit from the force of it and countered by striking at Eirik with his sword. Eirik brought his axe up, and the sword hit his axe as he hit Leif's shield with his own shield.

Outside in the farm yard, Hanne and Tova placed several handfuls of fleece into the cool water to soak while two-year old Anders spun around aimlessly making himself dizzy. He fell onto his backside, laughing hysterically, when he got so dizzy that he could no longer stand up. Tova and Hanne laughed along with him as his little bottom landed on the ground.

Per, Inge, Eirik, and Leif were engaged in fight training with each other. Inge was using her sword and shield against seven-year old Per, who was desperately trying to keep up. She swung around with a cry, broke through Per's defenses, and tapped his backside with the flat of her sword. He howled in disbelief and glared at his mother. "You do not play fair, Mother," said Per with a pout.

She laughed back at him and said, "Per, your opponents will not play fair in battle. They will use every trick at their disposal."

Eirik and Leif had stopped and laughed at Per's humiliation, and both guards looked at each other meaningfully and decided to teach the boys a lesson. The guards cried and rushed the boys with their swords. Eirik and Leif started visibly and soon each had one of the guards as their opponent.

Eirik was defending himself with axe and shield against the guard who had advanced on him and was no longer laughing. He was defending himself with shield and sword. Having a growth spurt in the last year or so, Eirik was nearly as tall as the stocky guard he was now facing. His blonde hair had grown out as well, and he had braided the sides to keep them out of his face while he fought. Suddenly, Eirik, giving a cry as he rushed the guard, axe raised, leapt off the ground and brought it down viciously onto the man in front of him. He was disappointed when his opponent's shield blocked his move, but he continued to rain down blow after blow onto the guard who was surprised at Eirik's determination. He wasn't about to let a mere boy best him, though.

He taunted Eirik, knowing that would distract him. "Come on, little shield maiden. Is that all ye've got? Come on then. Come at me lad. Give it your best go."

Eirik felt his temper rear up at being called a woman, gripped his axe tighter, took a deep breath to center himself, remembering what Thørir had taught him about losing control of himself, and then rushed the guard. He used the weight and momentum of his body, concentrating and centering his body weight into the shield and practically ran the guard over when he hit him full on. The guard lost his footing in the mud and fell backward and landed in the muck with Eirik astride him. Eirik had the wooden handle of his axe against the man's throat, and he sneered down at the guard with his braids dangling down. "Is that all YOU'VE got?"

"Get off me, whelp!" growled the man as he pushed Eirik off him with a cuff from his shield. It clipped Eirik in the nose. Eirik's hand went to his nose as he cried out at the pain, falling backward. When he removed his hand, there was blood on it. He looked up in disbelief.

Hanne and Inge came rushing over, but he was already standing and pushing them away, saying, "Stay away from me. I don't need your help. I am fine." With that he turned and walked away with a quickened pace toward the woods, his axe still gripped tightly in his right hand.

Leif went after him. "Eirik," he called. "Wait up."

"Go away, Leif. Leave me alone," replied Eirik. He stopped briefly, put a finger on one nostril and blew air out one side of his nose, effectively blowing out the blood accumulating there. He wiped his nose on his left hand and kept walking.

Leif knew it was better to let him work it out himself and turned to head back home. Both guards were going after Eirik, trying to keep him in sight. Leif snickered and went home knowing they'd never find Eirik.

Eirik went to the stream near where he'd first seen Hanne shift. It had become his favorite hideaway. He squatted down, set the axe down, then lowered his knees to the ground and his head into the water. He came back up and brought his head back with a snap, his hair flying backwards leaving a shower of water in its wake. He cupped his hands in the water, bringing up water to clean off his face and neck. When he was done, he sat down on the bank with his knees drawn up and his hands around his legs. He rested his head on his knees and tried his best not to cry. He was not weak.

He heard her come up behind him and sit down next to him and after a minute or so felt her warm tongue on his cheek as she leaned her furry body into his side. He put his arm around the dog and ruffled his hand through the fur around her neck and ears and was content with the comfort she gave him without asking anything in return.

---------------------

"When is Thørir due back, Mistress?" asked Hanne as she moved the strands of the already dried fibers onto the trestle table and started laying them out in a parallel alignment to ready them for spinning. Separating the fibers, she picked up the hand-held, block-mounted wool comb and began to run the comb through the fibers.

Without looking up, Ingegjerd continued to concentrate on turning her spindle clockwise and replied, "I believe in the next month or two. I really miss him," she said wistfully.

Anders ran toward them with Tova rushing after him. It was Tova's task to keep Anders occupied while her mother and Hanne worked. Anders smiled up at Hanne and tugged on her tunic dress and said, "Want duce."

Hanne stopped and set the comb down. She picked him up and said, "So you want juice, do you? It is too early in the year for juice, Anders. How about some water?"

He nodded as Tova said frustratingly, "I am sorry, Hanne. He got away from me."

Inge replied for Hanne, "It is alright, Tova. I know he can be a bit...rambunctious. Why don't we all take a break and have some bread and water." She set her spindle down carefully and stood up. She picked up a cloth-clad bundle and set it on the second trestle table. Without being asked, Tova retrieved the wooden plates and set them on the table.

As they sat down together at the table, Inge asked, "Hanne, when you went to the great hall for supplies earlier, did you hear any gossip?"

Hanne finished chewing, then replied, "The king is still involved with his maid, Tora Mosterstong. She is grieving for their young son, Håkon."

"I can't believe that father would send his own son all the way to England to foster with Athelstan. How cruel to separate his bedmate from their son. I do know that it has been said that he took up with his maid soon after Eirik was born because he missed Eirik's mother. I'm only surprised she hasn't given him any more children since Håkon."

"I do not understand him, Mistress. He seems to enjoy pitting his sons against one another. He does not treat Eirik as well as he should considering that Eirik has been declared his heir. I am sorry," said Hanne, quickly realizing that she spoke above her place. "I spoke too freely. Forgive me, Mistress."

Inge looked at Hanne whose eyes were staring fixedly at her plate. "Hanne, look at me." When Hanne complied, Inge continued, "When it is just our family, you are free to speak freely. I have told you before that I consider you my friend as well as my servant. You are not the young slave girl who was given to us all those years ago. A free woman who chooses to work for us for a wage, a special woman who protects my family, will not be treated like a slave in my household as long as I draw breath."

Hanne's lower lip quivered a bit as she said, "Thank you, Mistress."

"Inge. Call me Inge."

"Mother," said Tova. "Will the blankets be finished when Father gets home?"

"I hope so, Tova. It will..." she started but didn't get to finish.

Eirik's guards burst through the door, out of breath. The one who had broken Eirik's nose last month said, "Lady, the boys...we...we have searched for hours, but no sign of them."

Inge and Hanne exchanged glances and tried to keep their faces straight though inwardly they were pleased that Eirik and their boys had escaped their watchful eyes once again. Being trained as they had, they could take care of themselves. It was uncanny how Eirik always seemed to manage quite nicely out on his own. If the king ever discovered how often Eirik had outmaneuvered the guards, he would have them killed in a public execution. Inge replied, "I'm sure they will be back soon. Would you like some bread? "

--------------------------------

Shining brightly down on their backs as they worked, the sun teased the waves against the wooden side of the eptirbátir. Eirik and Leif tied the last of the iron hooks to the end of the snoods on their long lines. The snoods were securely tied to the nettle-hemp line, as Thørir had taught them, using the clove-hitch knot. When they finished tying them, they carefully baited the hooks and attached one end of the line to the wooden post that Thørir had driven into the shallow surf a short distance off shore. They rowed the small craft over to the adjacent wooden post and secured the other end of the line so that the snoods with the baited hooks were under the water.

"Glad that's done," said Leif with relief, wiping his face on the sleeve of his tunic. "Now we can go do something fun until low tide."

"Wooooooooooooooo!" yelled Per from the shore as he held his fish up for Eirik and Leif to view. "Look, I caught one."

Just sitting down to row back to shore, they looked over at Per, who was waving his fish at them. "Nice going, Per," called back Leif to bolster Per's ego. "Mother will be pleased." He looked back at Eirik when he realized he had stopped rowing and saw that his attention was now focused on the cliffs. "What is it, Eirik?" he asked, following his gaze, holding his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun's unrelenting rays.

High up above on the cliff face, Eirik had noticed that the gulls were flying into their nests above them and feeding their mates. They must be sitting on eggs. Eirik grinned, his eyes bright with adventure, and said, "I think Hanne would be pleased with some gull eggs, don't you, Leif?"

Leif grinned back as the idea excited him, then thought better of it. "Are you serious, Eirik? Father will turn us over his knee when he gets back from sea if he ever found out we went down the cliffs on our own without him."

"I do not care if he does," said Eirik, haughtily. "Hanne and Inge have mentioned several times they wished they had some. We are going to get them and take them home. I will go by myself if you will not go."

Leif frowned, knowing how obstinate Eirik had become the last year or so when he didn't get his way. Eirik's real father was a bad influence on him. Saying nothing in return, Leif started rowing with Eirik to shore. Eirik jumped into the surf with Leif following, and both of them pulled the boat onto land and secured it to another post.

"Come on, Leif. You just said you were hoping to do something fun," said Eirik with a wicked grin. "Get the ropes."

Leif reluctantly pulled two ropes from the boat, walked to Eirik and handed him one. "I will do it but if something goes wrong, it is on your head."

"Fine," Eirik replied.

Rushing up excitedly to proudly show off his fish, Per said, "Did you see my fish, Eirik?"

"Very nice, Per," replied Eirik, reaching out and tousling his blonde hair.

"Are we going after eggs?" asked Per, his eyes widening with glee after seeing the two of them with ropes.

"Yes," said Eirik and Leif together.

Throwing down his fish, his previous excitement over catching it now forgotten with the thought of something more fun to do, he said, "I want to come too."

"You can come," replied Eirik. "But you won't be climbing down the rope today."

"Ah, Eirik. That's not fair. You two have all the fun. You just treat me like a baby," complained Per with a pout.

"No, we are just looking out for you. You are a bit young yet for the cliffs."

The wind picked up as they hiked up the trail leading to the top of the stony cliff. It whistled around them whipping their hair across their faces as they walked along at a leisurely pace between the gray stone. They found a good resting spot and broke their fast with a meal of bread, cheese and water that they had packed.

Eirik lay back against the boulder with his hands intertwined behind his neck. "I wish I could have gone with Thørir this year. I can not wait until I am old enough to go to sea. To have the wind at your back, your mates at your side, gliding up a river to sack a monastery. Fighting with you along side of me," he said wistfully as he looked at Leif.

"I know. Two more years, and we are men," said Leif. "I hope your father will let me go with you, Eirik. On your ship. You know I would lock my shield with yours anytime."

"Well, if I have any say in the matter, you will be beside me. I would lock shields with you as well. No one will break through our line with you and your sword, and me with my axe."

Leif looked at Eirik. "You know you are wicked with your axe, Eirik. I wish I had half your skill."

Eirik looked at Leif wisely and said, "We all have our strengths, Leif. You are much better with a bow than I am."

Per stopped his examination of a fly crawling up his arm and said, puffing himself up, "Ha! Soon I will be as big as you and better than both of you."

Eirik and Leif exchanged glances and half grins and decided not to respond. They didn't want to contradict him, knowing it would lead to grief. Mostly at Per's expense.

"Come on," said Eirik, getting up and dusting off the seat of his pants. "We'd better get on so we'll be back down by low tide."

Once at the top, they tied the ropes together and tied off one end to a nearby boulder. At the other end, Eirik made a loop on an opening, tied it off, and stepped into the loop, pulling it up until it rested under his bottom. There were knots tied every eighteen inches or so along the rope as they had used this before to go for eggs. He slipped the pouch that had carried their food around his head and shoulder until it rested at his side. Checking the strength of the rope, he went to the edge, lowered the knotted part over the side until it was relatively taut. He said with a big grin, "Wish me luck."

"Luck, Eirik," said Per.

"Take it easy, Eirik," said Leif.

"Oh yes," he said. "Don't I always." He swung over the side, grasping the first knot with his hands and wrapping his legs around the part dangling over the side until his feet found another knot to give him some leverage. He followed this process and lowered himself little by little down the rock face as the wind howled around him.

It took him a while, but he finally reached some of the gaps in the rock where gulls had made their nests. He locked his feet onto a knot and tightened his hold with his left hand onto another, and after a little swing, was able to grasp onto the rock with one hand and edge his way closer to the gaps. Two gulls flew out into his face screeching as he reached the first gap, nearly causing him to lose his grip. His heart pounded loudly in his chest, and he could have sworn he could hear it above the wind. He swallowed and took a deep breath.

He reached his hand inside and found the nest, wrapped his hand around the first egg, pulled it out and placed it in the satchel. He continued robbing nests in this fashion until he had nearly two dozen eggs. Satisfied with his full clutch, he started back up the knotted rope using his hands and feet on the knots to make his ascent. He heard a sudden cry and looked up. Per was falling quickly toward him. He wrapped his legs tightly around the knot, gripped one hand as firmly as he could on the rope, and caught Per's tunic as he came down on top of him. Per fell to the side, dangling in mid-air as Eirik held onto his tunic.

Eirik's arm nearly jerked out of his socket as Per's full weight came to bear on that side. The rope swung perilously toward the rock face, and Eirik's shoulder cracked against the rock. Per screamed in fear and started struggling against Eirik.

"Dammit, Per. Stop struggling. You will fall if you do not stop!" commanded Eirik through his teeth. "Listen to me well. Can you crawl up my back?"

"I can't, Eirik," he wailed and started sobbing.

"Per! Hear me now! Do you want to live?" Eirik asked.

"Yes-s," he answered.

"Then obey me. Grab my legs with your arms and then try to wrap your legs and arms around me. I have you. Do as I say," he commanded forcefully, though he was feeling anything but forceful. Eirik didn't know how long the seams in the hand-stitched tunic would hold up at being held like this. Eirik gritted his teeth as the strain of holding onto the rope and also to Per was taking its toll on him. He felt sure his shoulder was probably dislocated and gasped at the pain burning through his arm and shoulder.

Per grabbed onto the fabric of Eirik's pants and pulled himself closer to Eirik, swinging his legs around Eirik's knees and wrapping them around him. When Per managed to get his arms around his waist, Eirik was still gripping the tunic but could feel his grip waning. Still he kept a firm grasp on the fabric.

"Now, climb up my back, put your legs around my waist, and your arms about my neck."

"I can't, Eirik. I'm going to fall," he whimpered.

"Per, enough!"exclaimed Eirik. "Just do it. You are not a baby. You are Viking. You must do this."

Per sobbed and pulled himself up higher on Eirik, grasping frantically at his clothing. Finally, he was settled with his legs around Eirik's waist and had a choke hold on Eirik's neck. Eirik finally released Per's tunic and said, "Per, not so tight. I can't breathe."

Per loosened his grip slightly, and Eirik breathed a sigh of relief.

Eirik took a deep breath and started up the rope, trying not to scream when he had to put his weight on the injured shoulder. Per had calmed down a bit and was clinging silently to him. Eirik looked up and saw Leif leaned over the side looking frantic and continued climbing.

Eirik never knew where his strength came that day as he looked back on the incident. Somehow they made it to the top, where Leif helped them get Per to safety and then went back to help Eirik. Eirik had crawled over onto the solid rock, laid back and breathed heavily with his eyes closed. All three boys were exhausted and mentally drained over the incident and said nothing to one another.

His hand closing over the satchel, Eirik patted it to see how the eggs had survived. He sat up and looked inside. He had lost two of the eggs, which lay open and gooey in the satchel, but the rest had survived. He started laughing hysterically and slowly stood up. He walked over to Per and knelt down beside him. "You alright?"

Per nodded and said with a huge grin, "That was great! When are we going to do this again?"

Eirik looked at Leif and then back at Per and raised his eyebrow, "You are serious?"

Per grinned, "Yes, next time, I will go down the rope by myself."

Eirik and Leif groaned. Eirik looked at Leif and said, "What happened?"

"Per crept to the edge to watch you and tripped on one of the knots. I was unable to catch him before he fell over," replied Leif, disgusted with himself for not effectively protecting his brother.

"Well, it does not seem to have affected him too much if he wants to come again," said Eirik. He looked up at the sun. "Nearly low tide, we should go."

The three picked up their belongings, wound up the ropes, and started back down the path. They rowed out to the fishing lines, retrieved their catch and rowed back to shore. Per had to help row because of Eirik's shoulder. They arrived back home at dark, and the guards gave them a hard time about going off on their own. Eirik raised his eyebrows and went inside with some of the fish and the eggs and set them before Inge and Hanne. The other two boys placed more fish on the table as well.

Inge and Hanne exchanged glances as they took in the boys' appearance. "What happened?" asked Inge.

Of course, Per spilled the beans, going into great detail about how Eirik saved him and about the fish he'd caught while Eirik and Leif looked on sheepishly. Inge opened her mouth, shut it again, stood up, and went over to Eirik. She looked pissed, so Eirik didn't know what to expect. She ignored him, hugged Per and kissed him, then looked at Leif and did the same to him. She looked back over to Eirik, bit her lower lip and threw her arms around Eirik and clutched him to her. Eirik's arms went around her, and he swallowed, his Adam's apple moving up and down. He grimaced at the pain that shot through him as she put pressure around his shoulders and groaned.

She pulled back and looked at him and saw his arm being held limply at his side. "What have you done to yourself, Eirik?" she asked. She quickly pulled his tunic to the side and saw the severe bruising. She looked at Hanna and said to Hanne, "Fetch the soldiers. I think he has dislocated his shoulder. We'll need them to set it right."

Eirik's least favorite of the two soldiers, happily volunteered to be the one to 'fix' Eirik's shoulder. He grinned evilly at Eirik as he pulled. Eirik felt the searing pain as his shoulder moved back into place. He gritted his teeth, refused to scream, and ended up passing out from the pain.

Hanne moved to his side when the soldier left and rubbed some ointment into the shoulder and upper arm. It was the same ointment they used on horses after they received a minor injury. It would ease the pain and seep deep under the skin into the muscles to relieve his pain as he healed.

Inge inquired, as she leaned down to smooth his brow, "How is he?"

"He will sleep through the night but will be useless for a few days until he heals. He is lucky that this was the only injury he received. What possessed him to do this on his own?" asked Hanne. "I know he considers himself invincible, but will he continue on being this reckless? We could have lost one of them today."

"I believe today will help him realize that he is responsible for those around him and that there are consequences for actions that we take. I am hoping that he will take today's events and review the decisions he made that led up to them and be more careful in the future."

"They are growing up fast, are they not?" said Hanne.

"Yes, indeed they are," replied Inge, wistfully. "Too fast."

------------------------------------------

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Happily Dead Ever After**

**Chapter 15**

*beep* *beep* *beep* *beep*

I heard myself groan at the sound and, without even opening my eyes, I rolled over and slapped the top of the alarm clock. Blessed silence filled the room, and I pulled the covers over my head with a sigh. 'Ten more minutes before the snooze alarm goes off again will surely help the ringing in my head.' Even that little movement brought the ache back between the apex of my thighs, as well as the tingling in my nipples. Eric!

'What was I thinking last night?' I thought. Biting my lower lip, I smiled to myself, feeling my nipples come to a peak as I stretched a little under the covers. That was the problem. I had not been thinking. I had given myself over to Eric last night, and it had been every bit as exciting and pleasurable as the last time we had been together here in my bed. I also decided that I was not going to feel guilty about giving and receiving such pleasure.

I had already admitted that he had fascinated me from the day we'd met. Why had I waited so long? I know that I have talked this issue out over and over in my head. Maybe the reason was because I couldn't commit to sheriff Eric or cursed Eric individually, as they were, because they were but shadows of the person he was with me last night. Now that Eric remembered everything, he had merged the two sides of himself into someone I found myself irresistibly drawn to, and I liked feeling this way about him.

He really had been outrageous last night, though. The man was shameless. When the snooze alarm sounded, I found myself giggling as I threw off the covers and got out of bed, remembering him standing in my doorway with his erection jutting from his jeans, flexing his muscles as his hands gripped the top of the doorframe. I had to grab the night stand briefly as my knees nearly gave out. I was still bonelessly sated after my night with him.

When I stood in the doorway to my bathroom, I saw that my plan to take a shower was not going to work. The shower curtain was wrecked, so I removed the remnants and decided on a hot bath instead.

After my bath, I put on my uniform, threw a load of clothes into the washer, and walked toward the kitchen to grab a quick bite. I could hear Nine Inch Nails blaring from the CD player on the counter. Amelia was singing along, "Help me! I broke apart my insides. Help me! I've got no soul to tell. Help me! The only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself."

As I stepped into the kitchen, I stood there watching Amelia while she gyrated her hips to the music, fixing herself some tea and continuing to sing, "I want to fuck you like an animal. I want to..." She broke off dancing as she turned around and saw me standing there. Looking slightly flushed, she reached back and turned the volume down. "Sookie! You certainly look none the worse for wear."

"What on God's green earth are you listening to?" I said, placing my hands on my hips in an offensive posture, knowing all along it was just a preliminary defense against what I knew would surely come.

"Oh, just putting on some mood music," she said with a huge grin. _'I guess he really is that good. I mean how could he not be with everything I heard last night. 'Oh yes, Eric... oh... oh... whatever you do. Do... not... stop.' Nobody screams like she did last night unless they are getting the fuck of their life. Apparently, he felt the same. I heard him grunting and yelling out her name about the time the bed stopped rocking the house.'_

I moaned and went to the refrigerator and got out some orange juice, butter, and jam, and carried them to the table, ignoring her. Without turning around, I said, "Just so you know, you can't always judge the depth of a well by the handle of the pump."

Amelia laughed. "Very funny. I see that you can still walk straight. That's good," she said mischievously. "Oh come on, Sookie. I mean, the man is older than dirt, he has to have mastered his 'pump' technique. I could hear you all the way upstairs."

I felt my ears turning red and turned to the counter, undid the twist tie on the wrapper, pulled out two slices of bread, and popped them into the toaster. "That's private, Amelia."

'_Private, my ass_,' thought Amelia. '_I'm surprised that Bill didn't come running over to see what the racket was about. It sounded pretty hard and fast there toward the finish line_.' Moving closer and forcing me to look at her, she said aloud, "Come on, Sookie. S-p-i-l-l. I need details here."

The redness had spread to my face and neck by this time, and I whirled around to face her directly and said, "Oh for crying out loud. Will you pipe down! Alright! He rocked my world. He screwed me senseless. Okay? Happy now?" The toast popped up, and I snatched both pieces out, put them on a paper plate, and sat down at the table to butter the toast and add the jam.

Amelia sat down across from me and stirred her tea with a smug look on her face. "I just knew it. He's an animal in bed, isn't he?"

I gave Amelia a squinty-eyed look and said, "No honey. Eric's an insatiable vampire in bed. You, on the other hand, are the one dating a wild animal. Remember?"

Amelia laughed, and I hoped that was the end of it. I poured some juice into the glass that I had also retrieved and took a huge bite of my toast, hoping to get out the door as fast as I could.

'_That's what Pam said about him too_,' Amelia thought loudly. _'That he was insatiable and could keep it up all night_.'

I choked on the toast and went for the orange juice to wash it down.

"Oh, Sook. You heard that?" she asked.

I coughed several times and finally said, "Amelia, I already knew that he and Pam were... that they were... together for a while after he turned her. She told me herself," I said.

'_Yes, but did she tell you about all his mad skills? She said that one time_...' she thought.

"Amelia! That's entirely too much information." I said loudy, pushing my chair backwards so fast that I thought I might have made a tear the fairly new linoleum, and stood up, wrapping my toast sandwich in a napkin and taking it with me. "I need to get to work, Amelia. Can you throw the clothes in the dryer when the load finishes? I'd really appreciate it."

Amelia gave me a half grin and said, "Sure Sookie. I'll see you later for the dinner shift."

I grabbed my coat and purse then realized that I hadn't had any coffee. It would just have to wait until I got to the bar.

At the bar, I munched my cold toast, washed it down with a large cup of coffee that our head cook, Antoine Lebrun, had made, and felt a little more alive. Antoine also told me that Terry had called, still sounding shaky, and said he wouldn't be able to come in to work today. We just wouldn't be able to serve alcohol again for the lunch crowd.

Just after I finished my coffee and started doing some prep for the lunch crowd, Sam called. His mother was out of intensive care, but his step dad was in jail. According to Sam, it looked like it would end in divorce. I felt really bad for Sam, as this whole thing was tough on him and his family.

About halfway through our conversation, I was already feeling weary and ready for a nap. I told him about what had been going on and that I'd paid his bills. I yawned about half-way through, and he asked me how I was holding up. I told him I was tired, but that I could handle it.

"Here's what I want you to do, cher," he said. "Close down the bar on Monday. Change the hours the rest of the week and close two hours earlier than usual. Don't worry about Terry not coming in. I'll give Calvin a call and see if we can get you some more help."

"I appreciate that, Sam," I said. "Actually, Eric stopped by last night to see me and stayed to help Tray behind the bar. He also showed me how to pay your bills online."

"What? Eric helped at the bar? You're shittin' me, right? Uh wait... you didn't give him my password, did you?"

"No! Of course not. He just showed me how to do it. I made him look the other way when I logged in."

"Okay, good. I appreciate that he helped you out at the bar, but I'd rather he didn't know how to get into my accounts. I also don't want to end up owing him any more favors if I can help it. You know Eric's not my favorite person, but for a vampire he's alright. I just wish that you weren't mixed up in their business."

"Well, that was big of you, Sam. Admitting that Eric is 'alright.' Are you okay? That must have hurt some to say that."

"Very funny, Sook. Just don't get used to hearing me say that. Don't tell him I said that. And I really do wish that you weren't mixed up with them."

"Take care of your mom, Sam. Don't worry about me." I said, looking out the window at the truck backing up to the door. "I need to go. Another delivery."

"Okay, and Sookie?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, Sookie, for everything," said Sam. "I miss you. Stay out of trouble. Okay? I don't want anything to happen to you."

"No problem. Nothing is going to happen to me. I... I miss you too, Sam. Bye now."

D'Eriq, our latest bus boy, and Antoine, volunteered to help the driver unload the produce from the delivery truck to the cooler, and I supervised. I even had time to call the newspaper to put an ad in the paper for a replacement for Arlene.

Sam must have worked fast, because not thirty minutes went by, and I was on the phone with Calvin Norris, who was calling to tell me that Sam had called him. When Sam asked for his help, Calvin said he had talked Tanya Grissom into coming in to help out some until Sam's return. She had been working at the convenience store in Hot Shot, but that was only a part-time job. He said that she even still had a couple of Merlotte's T-shirts she could wear.

I thanked Calvin and told him that I appreciated the help, though I secretly wondered how things would go having her back at the bar. Sometimes her abrasiveness was hard to handle. Hopefully, the spell that Octavia had placed on her last year would still be in effect so that she wouldn't cause any more trouble for either Jason or me, and that the whole Debbie Pelt business was forever water under the bridge.

Tanya came in around noon. She didn't say a whole lot when I thanked her and simply put on an apron and got right to work. We were busy at lunch but not overly so, and everyone was still abuzz about the reveal. I noticed that folks were eyeing me a bit peculiarly, but I managed to block out their thoughts and get on with it. D'Eriq was a bit in awe of Tanya, and his eyes followed her everywhere even though she was totally oblivious to his budding infatuation. He'd been as excited as anyone about the big reveal and had been going on and on about it to anyone who'd listen. Made me wonder if he realized that Tanya was a were.

Closing up his shop early, Tray came in to open up the bar area at around 4:30 p.m. Jane Bodehouse came in about thirty minutes later and took up her usual stool at the bar, looking like she'd already had a couple under her belt. By the end of the night, I knew that we'd have to call her son again to pick her up, because she'd be too drunk to drive. Some things never change.

Amelia came in after Jane arrived, wearing a Merlotte's t-shirt, black slacks, and a knowing grin. Oh lordy, I just knew that she was going to give me more grief tonight.

The dinner crowd came in and kept us busier than the lunch crowd. As I went to pick up an order from Antoine, I felt a blank spot in the sea of broadcasting minds behind me, and knew that Eric was here and found that I was pretty happy about that. With my hands full of plates, I turned, waited until Eric spotted me, and smiled at him. He smiled back, winked and then surprised me by walking straight over to the bar to help Tray instead of coming to kiss me. My heart jumped at his smile, and I found myself grinning like an idiot as I went to table four but wondered why he hadn't laid a big one on me. "One meatloaf, green salad with ranch, and dinner fries, and here's one double cheeseburger with onion rings. Can I get y'all anything else?"

"No, thanks, dear," said James Smith, a retired engineer from Shreveport. Then to his granddaughter, he asked, "Do you need anything, Emily?"

She smiled and said, "I'm just hunky-dory, thanks."

"Alrighty, just let me know if you do need anything else," I said as I noticed I was being flagged down by another customer. "Enjoy your meal."

A glance toward the bar revealed that Jane Bodehouse was falling all over herself flirting with Eric. I slowed my pace when I saw that he was leaned over with both arms on the bar, smiling and crinkling his eyes at her. He was flirting outrageously back at her!

When I stopped at the other table, Joe Bob Taylor said, "Bout goddamn time. A body could die of thirst 'round here."

"Nice to see you too, Joe Bob," I replied, ignoring his lack of civility. "What can I get for you boys?"

Joe Bob gave me a major eye fuck, and said, as he stared at my chest, "Mm, mm, ain't you lookin' purdy tonight, Miss Sookie. That a new look fer you?"

"If you don't stop looking at me like that, Joe Bob, I'm gonna slap you so hard that when you quit rollin' your clothes'll be outta style. When you talk to me, you will look me in the eyes like a proper gentleman or I reckon I'll just have to tell your wife about that floozy you were with Saturday night," I said after a brief look into his mind.

Eric came up next to me, asking menacingly with his eyes narrowed and with his fangs partially down, "Is there a problem here?"

Most of the color drained from Joe Bob's face, and he looked down at his own hands as his two friends laughed, then stopped when Eric glared at them. Joe Bob said more soberly, "No sir, we were just fixin' to order a pitcher of beer."

"Okay then. One pitcher comin' right up," I said and started walking with Eric, steering him toward the bar. I was pleased that I had stood up for myself. "Eric, I appreciate you coming over, but I had it under control."

Eric smiled down at me and said, "I was just there for back up." He leaned in closer to me, made this little purr in the back of his throat, kissed me on the cheek, and then said silkily, "You look good enough to eat."

As I stood there, I felt my nipples go hard, and was thankful I had worn a padded bra, otherwise everyone in the bar would have known about the effect he had on me. I leaned into him and said softly, "I suggest you skedaddle to the cooler and get yourself a blood if you are hungry, Eric. Wouldn't want you scaring the customers or faintin' dead at our feet, now would we?" I walked away from him toward the bar. I knew he was following me.

As we got over to the bar, Jane smiled up at Eric. "Po' me another drink there, darlin'," said Jane, pushing her glass toward Eric and running her finger along the back of his hand when he picked up the glass.

"My pleasure, Miss Jane," he said. He looked back at me and smiled as he poured Jane her drink.

"Eric, you look... rested," I said, watching him slide the drink back to Jane. "I need a pitcher of beer and three glasses."

He smiled, set three clean mugs down on an empty tray, and walked over to the tap to fill the pitcher. As the pitcher filled up, he looked sideways at me and licked his lips just a little. He came back after the foam settled and set the pitcher on my tray with the glasses. "One pitcher as ordered."

Before I could reply or deliver the order, Amelia came over, glancing at Eric and then at me. I felt my ears starting to burn and saw Eric lift his eyebrows at Amelia. As he moved his gaze to look at me and saw my blush, he started laughing. I grabbed the tray and hustled to deliver the beer and heard his laughter following me all the way. I glanced back at the bar as I was setting the pitcher and mugs on the table and saw that Amelia was now talking to Tray.

Moving my gaze back to Eric, I saw his blue eyes were flashing brightly as his look bored into me. He mouthed 'break' to me and moved his head toward the back. I nodded as I walked down the back hallway ahead of him to Sam's office. Eric was right behind me, and as fast as all get out, he had backed me up to the wall, and his lips had swooped down on mine. I heard myself sigh. Lordy, his kissing technique was so good it would have brought tears of joy to a glass eye. I just settled in and enjoyed it, letting the bar tray fall to the floor with a clatter and winding my arms around his neck.

The kiss seemed endless; our tongues intertwined seamlessly together, as his hands moved up and down my back. When he moved one of his hands to cup my breast, I moaned into his mouth and moved one of my hands down to circle his nipple through his shirt with my finger.

"Well, well. Isn't this quite the cozy little scene? It's about time you two stopped scrapping like barnyard dogs and started scratching each other's itch," said Pam. "I'm just surprised it took you this long."

Eric and I jumped like we'd been caught with our pants down, which of course, we hadn't. Not that the thought hadn't occurred to us. I didn't want a repeat of last night.

Pam was dressed in her Fangtasia gear and was looking very seductive in her cinched up corset. I noticed right off that she was carrying an overnight bag and another shoulder bag. "Pam," said Eric, with an eyebrow upraised. "You brought everything that I requested and followed my instructions to the letter?"

"Eric, I did everything you required in your text. Also, Victor confirmed that he will be there at nine tomorrow night." She turned to me and said, "Sookie, my friend. You are well?"

"Yes, Pam. I'm just great," I answered. "How are you?" I knew she was good when I asked, but knew Gran would have been appalled if I didn't inquire anyway.

"Pale and peachy. Thanks for asking," she replied.

"Eric, are you staying here again tonight?" I asked, hoping that he was.

"Of course. If you will have me," he answered.

"It looks like she already has," said Pam, with a grin that curled up one side of her mouth. "The fangbangers have been pining away over him for months, Sookie, and he has turned all of them down. He's been downright irritable with everyone going without sex for as long as he has."

I looked quickly to Eric with a surprised look on my face. He was not happy at Pam's revelation.

"Pam," Eric said through his teeth. "I think you are expected back at Fangtasia. Both of us cannot be away. I suggest you return. Immediately!"

"Why yes, I believe I am," she said in that way of hers. "You two have a good evening. I will see you both tomorrow night." With that she set the bags down and left the office.

"Now, where were we..." Eric started, moving closer to me again.

"Eric, what did Pam mean when she said that she'd see us both tomorrow night?" I asked, my voice sounding a bit edgy even to me. "I'll be working a double shift again tomorrow night."

"Sookie, when we get home tonight, we have matters that we need to discuss," said Eric. "One is about you coming to Fangtasia for a little while tomorrow night." He could see that I was going to ask a lot of questions, and continued, "The bar is busy tonight, and we both should go back out now. I will gladly tell you all when we get home so that we can discuss it in depth."

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like this... whatever it is, but I will be a big girl and wait until we get home before we talk about it. I want to be fully informed before I do anything from now on. I've been caught unawares too many times in the past, because I didn't ask enough questions. I intend to rectify that."

"Being fully informed is always best," he replied. "So is this." He pulled me into his arms again and kissed me. Thoroughly, I might add. He released me, and my knees started to buckle. He chuckled, caught my shoulders and kept his hands there until I felt the strength come back into my limbs.

"There had better be more of that when we get home tonight," I said, my breath catching a smidgen.

"Oh, yes," he said, with a glint in his eyes. "Plenty."

Once we were back out in the bar, it was fairly busy again. Amelia came over and said, "You two have a nice... break? I saw Pam stop in earlier."

"Yes, she brought some things for Eric. He's spending the night again."

Amelia grinned and said, "Well, enjoy him. You have the house to yourself. I'm spending the night at Tray's."

I opened my mouth then closed it again. "Amelia, I might need to go to Fangtasia tomorrow night for awhile. Could you cover part of my evening shift?"

"Sure, I can do that."

At some point, I saw Eric lean over and take Jane Bodehouse's chin in his hand. She seemed to go stock still, and Eric was seriously looking into her eyes and speaking to her. I looked back and saw him release her, but she still didn't move for a bit. Jane shook her head after a few seconds, paid her tab, got up, and left. I had a sneaking suspicion that Eric had just glamoured her. Eric caught me looking at him intently and gave me a sheepish grin.

'He did! I just know it,' I thought to myself.

I walked over to the bar, put my hand on my hip, and said through my teeth, "Eric Northman! Did you just glamour her?"

He started wiping invisible moisture from the bar with a towel and didn't answer. I placed my hand on top of his and repeated, "Did you just glamour her?"

He looked me directly in the eyes and said, "Yes."

"You can't just go around glamouring people whenever you feel like it. Why did you do it? What did you say to her?"

"Sookie, I simply made a suggestion that she had a two drink limit per day and that she'd no longer feel the need to drink to excess or to embarrass her family."

"You..." I started, ready to lay into him, then said, "You... you helped her? Eric, why would you do that? You don't care that much for humans as a general rule unless there is something in it for you."

"I did it for you. I could feel the way you felt sorry for her and how distressing it was for you to see her destroy herself with alcohol. I wanted to help. I will not apologize for that."

Tray was nearby and said, "I heard every word, Sookie. He's telling the truth. He did her a favor."

"Uh... huh," I said eloquently, surprised at Eric for doing what he had done. "Well, okay then. Just don't make a habit out of it." I didn't wait for a reply, but heard Tray say to Eric as I left, "Women!"

I walked back to announce to folks that the bar was closing two hours earlier than usual. There were some disappointed groans, but I think folks responded better than I had expected them to.

** Later that night **

At last the bar was closed for the night, and Eric was driving us back to my home. He had flown to the bar so that we wouldn't have to drive separately. "Sookie, this car is crap. How can you stand to drive it?"

"I know you hate this car, Eric, but that is just too bad. I like it just fine. Besides, it is all I can afford. Maybe if I'd gotten the money that I was owed for Rhodes, I could afford to get a newer car, but for now, this is what I have to work with."

Eric pulled around to the back of the house, parking next to his Corvette, and turned off the engine. "You were never paid for your service to us in Rhodes? I was unaware of this. Why didn't you inform me sooner?"

"Eric, you've been kinda busy for a while with the new vampire leadership thing," I said a little defensively.

"Yes, but you still should have told me. I promise you that I will look into this and see that you are paid for your work in Rhodes. You did a huge service to my kind there and saved many lives. We are indebted to you."

"I'd appreciate that, Eric. Can we go inside now? It is kind of cold out here."

Once inside, he set the bags down and helped me out of my coat, and then shrugged out of his black leather jacket and set it on the back on one of my kitchen chairs. I warmed him up a blood, and then we went into the living room. I sat down on the couch while Eric got a fire going. I felt someone needed to say something so I said, "I saw a new pile of firewood out back. Did you chop that up for me?"

He turned from where he was kneeling, fanning the fire that was just coming to life, and said, "Yes, your supply was dwindling. Since I like the sound and smell of a fire crackling in the fireplace, I decided to lay in a supply for you. The whole process... it reminds me of my mortal years."

"Do you miss being mortal?" I asked as he stood up and moved to sit beside me on the couch.

"Until last night, I barely remembered what it felt like. For some reason, when I am with you, I find that I remember what it felt like. It is hard for my kind to take ourselves back to remember our mortal years. Living as I do now, I find it disconcerting to remember those times. However, I do remember that I enjoyed being at sea. The sway of the boat on the waves, the wind blowing through my hair, the spray of the sea on my face. Plus, I always did like a good fight," he grinned at me.

"I had noticed that about you," I agreed, smiling back at him.

"That was a long time ago," he said with a sigh. "My human life was taken from me when I was in my early to mid-thirties in Northumbria in 954. At least that is what history has written about the year of my death."

"You mean, 954, like in 954 A.D.?" I asked in shock.

"Yes."

"You told me once that you didn't know or remember what year you were born."

"That is true."

"But you were born in Sweden, right? Isn't that where most of the Vikings were from?"

"Actually, that is not exactly true. Most of the Vikings were from Norway and Denmark. I was born in what is now called Norway. The languages of the modern Scandinavian countries were derived from Old Norse, but as the countries were formed, Old Norse developed into the various languages that are spoken in those countries today."

"All this time, I assumed that you were Swedish when you were actually Norwegian. Huh. So, if you became immortal when you were in your mid thirties, and if you died in 954, then you would be about 1090 years old?"

"Yes, approximately," he replied as he drained the rest of his blood.

"Then, this is like a January-December relationship that we have going here then."

"January-December relationship? I do not know this term," he said, looking puzzled.

"It just means that you are seeing someone who is much younger than you," I answered.

He smiled and said, "Then yes, we have that and more." He looked a little nervous as he got up and went to retrieve his bag. He unzipped it and pulled out an intricately carved wooden box and brought it with him as he sat down next to me. He fingered the carving almost reverently.

"Eric, what's that?"

He handed it to me without saying a word. I took it, and I looked questioningly at him, asking silently for his permission, and he nodded.

I lifted the lid and found the ceremonial knife that he had used in Rhodes when Andre had forced us to become bonded that day in the hallway. "Oh," was all I could say as I looked back up at him in surprise.

"Sookie," Eric said. "I told you last night that we were not bonded in the proper manner. I would have elected another way and time to do it with our mutual consent. I believe that you would have eventually chosen to be my bonded at some point, but I had hoped that it would happen quite differently." He placed his hand over one of mine and said, "I'm asking if you would consent to be my bonded. Here. Now. No Andre. No Sophie-Anne. No Quinn. Just the two of us."

"Eric, I..."

He placed his finger over my lips, cutting me off, and said, "Before you answer, let me explain further. You asked me if the bond is permanent. It will be until one of us dies. I want this to be real between us. To be pledged to a vampire is the equivalent of a human marriage. I would like to have that kind of relationship with you, if you are willing. You are my first... bonded."

"So, where do we go from here?"

"I would like to reaffirm our bond tonight. Make it stronger so that no one else can use our relationship against us. I'm asking you this tonight because I would like for us to renew our bond officially with the knife. Tomorrow night I would like you to bring this knife to Fangtasia and give it to me in front of Victor."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Your presentation to me of the knife, and my acceptance of it in front of Victor, will legally and officially announce that you, as my bonded, have pledged yourself to me. I will accept the gift of the knife and make the pledge official. Victor and Felipe will not be able to try to take you from me after that or use you to get leverage over me. This will be for your protection and mine, and will benefit both of us if you do this. Will you do it?"

"So you are saying that if I present the knife to you tomorrow night, then they won't be able to interfere in our lives or harm us anymore?"

"Yes. To interfere with another vampire's bonded is a serious matter. Any vampire who tried would go to trial, be judged, and then be severely punished, perhaps unto death."

"So we'd be safe. That would certainly be a relief. This re-bonding and pledging, though... it would be like a marriage?"

"It would be considered by vampires to be a marriage. Yes," he replied, gazing at me intently.

"You would want us to live together?" I asked. My mind was reeling over this. I didn't know Eric well enough to move in with him, did I? I hadn't even fully admitted to myself that I might love him. Marriage?

"If you would like. It would make me very happy if you would agree to that. But I understand if you need some time."

"Are you telling me everything, Eric? Is there anything else you need to tell me? You would not make me a vampire, would you? That is something I... I couldn't... could never... "

"Yes, I am telling you the truth. I am compelled to now because our bond goes both ways. I can't lie to you. I would never make you immortal against your will, Sookie. I am aware of how you feel about it. But there is one more thing... something else that I..." he broke off, biting the inside of his cheek a little.

I placed my hand on his other cheek, closed my eyes, opened up my mind to him, and concentrated.

'What is she doing to me? How can I tell her how much I love her? She loves me. I know this about her. I can feel it.'

I opened my eyes, removed my hand, and said, "Look at me, Eric." When he did, I continued, "Do you see me turning away from you? I'm right here. You asked me once if I ran from relationship issues. I did do that, but I am not running away from you now. If you think that doing this thing tomorrow night will keep us safe, then I will do it. "

His eyes opened wider in shock. "You are not running," he parroted me.

"You asked me last night if I would yield to you and be your lover again. I thought that is what I agreed to when I kissed you and accepted you then. Did you think otherwise? You admitted that you can feel how I feel about you. If what you feel is true, then why would I run?"

"You do love me," he said with glee and grabbed my face with both hands and kissed me. "That is why I never gave up. When I remembered how happy I was with you last year and how much I loved you and was willing to give up for you, I knew you would be mine. Wait here. I have something else for you. I just bought a new one and thought you might like to have my old one, if you will accept it."

He stood up and went over to pick up the second bag that Pam had been carrying. He came back and sat down beside me and unzipped the bag, pulling out a laptop.

"Eric..."

"It isn't new. I needed one with more RAM and a larger hard drive. This one should be more than adequate for you to practice on. I will teach you."

He was talking non-stop like a giddy schoolboy and was making my head spin. "Eric, honey, slow down. Take a deep breath. Well, a mental one, anyway. It's great that you want to teach me how to use the laptop, but we need to talk about some things first. Besides, I do know how to get around on the Internet and do email."

"Very well," he said, a bit more subdued. "What is on your mind?"

"I'm not sure that I'm ready to move in with you full time. I think it is too soon for that. We need some time to adjust to one another as a couple. This is new territory for both of us."

"I can concede that if that is what you wish. You need a little time. How long do you think you will need?"

"It isn't something I can put a time limit on, Eric. I just think it is a little too soon to set up housekeeping with you."

"Sookie, I am not asking you to keep house for me. I already employ someone to do that for me."

"I didn't mean that I thought I'd be your housekeeper. Setting up housekeeping is another way to say I'd be living with you."

"Ah, I see," he said, although I could tell he still wasn't happy about it. He got up and walked over to the fireplace to stoke the fire. When he was finished, he stood up, facing away from me, in front of the mantel. I felt a moment of panic that perhaps I had gone too far. I took a deep breath, stood up, and walked over to him. He stiffened a little when I pressed my body up against the back of his, slipped my arms around his waist, and laid my cheek against his back. After a moment, he placed his hands over mine.

Without thinking, I sighed and told myself, "I love you, Eric. Sometimes you just go full steam ahead."

"What did you say?" he stiffened even more and asked.

"You go full steam ahead?"

"No," he said, turning around to face me, taking my chin in one hand to tilt my head up so that I could look him in the eyes. "Before that. Say it again."

"What did I say before that?" I asked, a little confused, as I blinked at him.

"Three little words. Small words, actually. Say them again."

It suddenly dawned on me. Did I just say that aloud? I thought I was thinking it. Apparently, I had said it. "I love you?"

"Say, it like you mean it, lover," he said huskily, as he leaned down and brushed his lips lightly over mine and moved his thumb across the palm of my hand.

My brain pretty much shut down at that point. I moaned softly and found myself saying against his lips, "I... I love you."

I felt him smile against my lips as he kissed me again, encircled me into his arms, and started backing toward the couch, taking me with him. As we fell onto the couch, my hand landed on the open box containing the ceremonial knife. I picked it up and slipped it into the pocket of my jeans, without him noticing, and straddled his legs as we continued kissing. I melted into him.

He broke his lips from mine and looked at me. I'm sure he could see what I was feeling. "You want me, don't you," he said as he crinkled his eyes and smiled knowingly at me. "Admit it."

"Yes," I replied as I moved my hands to the bottom of his T-shirt and lifted it up while he raised his arms to allow me to complete the removal. I tossed the shirt behind me as I looked down his body to the light smattering of hair across his chest, which continued further down, disappearing beneath his jeans, and I felt longing wash over me. He looked so handsome and wild that I heard my own indrawn breath. He smiled, his hair in slight disarray from taking off his shirt, and flipped his long, blonde hair back out of the way. It made me want to run my hands through it, and I forgot to breathe.

I loved his long locks and couldn't picture them any other way but long. I wove my hands through his hair and offered him my lips. We opened our mouths, moving together, and Eric gently took my tongue between his fangs and his lower teeth and pulled my tongue into his mouth, then slid his tongue over mine. Our tongues dueled with each other in an unending cycle as his hands slid under my shirt and splayed across my back.

I moved my hands from his hair, reached down between us, and stroked his hardness, down the right leg of his jeans as we continued to kiss. Heat moved down my body and settled between my legs.

I tore my lips from his and said, "Eric, I want..." I broke off and bit him gently on his dimpled chin and then began moving my teeth along his jaw line until I bit his earlobe. I leaned into him, moving my hands up to get my hands on his skin. He reached up, took out my elastic hair doodad and freed my hair, fluffing it and then burying his hands in it, but saying nothing. He leaned forward, and I heard him smelling my hair.

"I want..." I started as I moved my teeth still nipping him, I took my hands off his chest, undid his belt buckle and unzipped his jeans. He groaned as I lowered my hand into his jeans and threaded my fingers through his pubic hair, pulling gently. Making this feral sound in the back of his throat was all the encouragement I needed. I whispered into his ear, "Do you remember what you said to me in the car, Eric, after I met Niall for the first time?"

He had leaned his head back when I started stroking him but forced himself to look back at me as he answered, "Yes."

I whispered into his ear invitingly, "What are you waiting for, lover?"

Eric groaned, and being a man of action, crushed his mouth to mine and kissed me until I could barely breathe. We slid down into the cushions, with Eric moving me up further toward the far end of the couch as he settled over me and continued kissing me. God, the man could kiss! Centuries and centuries of practice. I was extremely lucky.

He groaned again, tore his lips from mine, rasping, and said passionately, "We have too many clothes on and not enough maneuvering room for what I have in mind." He lifted me with my legs wrapped around him and carried me toward my bedroom.

Well, actually, we ended up against the wall in the hallway before we got to my bedroom.. My T-shirt and bra ended up on the floor, and my black jeans were undone in the front. He let me slide down long enough to free one of my legs from my jeans and panties and shed himself out of his shoes and jeans. He slid his fingers into me as he continued kissing me. I practically crawled up the man and had my legs wrapped around him again with his fullness pressed against me and my jeans and panties dangling on my left ankle. He removed his hand, and I guided him to me and placed the tip just inside. We looked at each other, breathing heavily, and he brushed my hair from my eyes with his fingers. We just stood there like that, on the verge, just watching. Then he gave me a triumphant smile, and thrust hard into me as we continued to gaze at one another. We both groaned appreciatively, and his mouth claimed mine again.

It was not a gentle joining because neither one of us wanted it that way. This was a raw claiming of each other. One we'd never forget. Our blood pounded in our veins as we took one another. I met his every thrust as we mutually ground together. I could swear I felt him touching my backbone. It didn't take long for either one of us to climax. Both of us leaned against the wall, quivering, with the wall the only thing keeping us upright. I just knew I'd have a couple of bruises, but I didn't care.

When he stopped shaking, he firmed up his grasp on my backside and walked with me wrapped around him, still joined, to the bed. He tore off the comforter and pulled down the sheets, and we fell onto the bed with my jeans and panties still caught up on my ankle. Eric turned his head to me and said in my ear, "That... that... was..."

"It certainly was," I agreed and ran my nails gently up his back as I tried to calm my breathing. We stayed there like that just enjoying being together and holding each other. "Eric, what Pam said earlier. You haven't been with anyone else?"

"No," he answered against my neck, lazily tracing a circle around my nipple with his finger. "I have not... did not want anyone else. Not since you... since I bargained with you to tell me what had been between us. I realized that I had committed myself to you, and that is not something I take lightly, especially knowing how you feel about being betrayed."

The emotions I felt going through me at those words were overwhelming. He cared. He wanted us to be exclusive. Of all the vampires, supes, and humans in the world, he wanted me.

"Eric, can you tell me more about blood bonds? I'd like to know what to expect," I asked.

He reached down and pulled the jeans from my leg and placed them on the end of the bed, then moved onto his back, pulling me with him, and ran his fingers lightly up and down my arm. I snuggled more into him and traced my finger around one of his nipples.

"I have never heard of a vampire bonding with someone... someone they cared for. This is new territory. Bonds usually give the vampire control over a human. To use as they see fit. With many of my kind, this often does not turn out well for the human. The human loses their sense of self as the vampire takes total control of them. Your uniqueness and our feelings for each other... we'll grow closer, physically, emotionally, and mentally. We'll feel each other's emotions, moods, and perhaps even one day, our thoughts."

"But you would never try to control me through the bond, right?"

Eric looked a little wounded, "No, of course not. If that was my goal, then I could have had anyone. I do not believe in treating someone I made a commitment to in that manner. You are your own person, Sookie. I want you to be with me of your own free will. Why would I want to have someone pledged to me who was not willing?"

"Doesn't the bond make me feel things about you that I might not feel otherwise? How do I know where you begin and I end?"

"Dear one, if you have feelings for me, then they are your own and have nothing to do with the bond. The only way our bond will influence how you feel, is that we will both feel more happy and safe when we are together, and the bond merely informs us that the other is near."

"I didn't know that you felt happier too when you got closer to me. I thought it was just me."

"No, it goes both ways. It is merely the trigger to let us know we are moving within each other's range, so to speak. You will feel what I feel, yes. You will not, however, be forced by me to feel something you would not feel on your own. The bond solidifies what already exists."

"I know that I have felt resentment about being bonded to you. But I know you didn't trick me into it. I know that we have a lot to work out between us and that things will not always be easy for us, because let's face it, we are both pig-headed. I know that I can be a bit quick to judge and misinterpret some of your actions. Sometimes you can be... you think you know what is best, and I'm not always going to agree with that, even if you are older than Methuselah. He is mentioned in the bible as being the oldest person who ever lived."

"This Methuselah. He must have been a vampire to have lived so long," Eric surmised.

I laughed. "You would say that. I can't say if he was a vampire or not, but I heard in Bible study that his name means 'when he is dead, it shall come'."

"I am not a Christian, so I cannot say that I can relate to stories from your bible, but I respect your beliefs."

"Glad to hear it."

He chuckled a little. "See, we are getting along."

I lay there and thought about pledging myself to Eric and decided I did want to commit myself to him. I moved and sat up, reaching down to the end of the bed, and grabbed my black jeans, and slipped out the knife.

"What are you doing, lover?" asked Eric, curiously. Then I watched his eyes widen when he saw what I held in my hands. He sat up more, reached over to my night stand, and turned on the light.

I took a deep breath, moved closer to Eric, and handed him the knife, smiling and pulling my lower lip into my mouth as I waited for his reaction. I didn't have to wait long.

He smiled, gave a little 'whoop' of excitement, pulled me into him and kissed me. When we pulled apart slightly, he asked, running his hands through my hair, "Are you sure?"

I smiled and nodded back. "Now that I know that my feelings are my own, being bonded with you no longer scares me. I do care about you and want to do this with you. The pledging. I want to be with you and want us to be safe from Nevada influences."

Eric placed me by his side on the bed and said, "Close your eyes and do not open them until I am ready. I want you to think of what you want to say to me as we pledge while I ready the ceremony." He moved to the edge of the bed and stood up and walked away. I watched the muscles move on his perfect butt as he walked and sighed.

"Take your gaze off my bottom, lover, and close your eyes," said Eric as he looked back and grinned.

"Oh, all right," I said and closed my eyes. How did he know? Had he felt my gaze boring into his perfect butt?

I could hear Eric going back and forth and preparing whatever he was preparing. This went on for some time, then I felt him kneel on the bed beside me, and he picked me up in his arms and carried me with him. I felt him sit down and place me in front of him on his thighs with his erection against my lower back. "Open your eyes."

The first thing I saw was the two of us reflected in front my large vanity, our blue eyes both shining brightly as we looked at each other in the mirror. We were seated on the small bench that matched my vanity, an heirloom passed to me from Gran's mother. He rested his chin on my shoulder and placed a kiss on my neck, his eyes never leaving mine as we looked at our reflections and the way our blonde hair mingled together as one.

He let me take in the lit candles, the knife, and the red cord that he had laid out in front of us, then I looked back up at him in the mirror. "Are you ready?" he asked, placing his head closer to mine.

I nodded. He smiled and kissed the side of my head. He reached down and took my hand in his, then picked up the red cord with the other. "This red cord symbolizes life. The blood mingling in both of us, apart yet equal, as our partnership with one another will be," he said as he wrapped the cord over our two joined hands. He looked directly at our reflections and said, "In perfect love and perfect trust, I, Eirik Haraldsson, also known as Eric Northman, pledge myself to be with you, Sookie Stackhouse, in joy and adversity, in wholeness and brokenness, in peace and turmoil, being with you faithfully all our days. I pledge to protect you with my life. May the Gods give me the strength to keep these vows. So be it." Then he whispered in my ear, "Your turn, lover."

Wow, that was his real name? Did I really want to do this? Yes, I found I did. Okay. I can do this. I swallowed hard and then said, "I, Sookie Stackhouse, pledge myself to you, Eirik Haraldsson?" He nodded. "Also known as Eric Northman, to be your bonded. I pledge to be faithful to you, to be a partner with you in joy, to be your friend, your companion, to try to be patient with you when you make me crazy, to love you through thick and thin... I am yours, as you are mine. For all our days, may God strengthen me to keep these vows with you."

"So be it," he said as he moved his free hand to turn my head so that he could kiss me. The kiss was gentle and sweet. When he released my lips, he removed the red cord, and said, "Pick up the knife and hand it to me, lover."

I did as he asked and handed the knife to him as he looked at me. When he kissed the knife, I felt myself tearing up and bit my lip to try to hold them back. Eric licked the tear from the corner of my eye, placed his hand in mine, and gently sliced a small cut in his wrist with his other hand. He lifted his wrist to my mouth, and I placed my lips on the open wound and began to gently pull on his blood, holding his wrist to my mouth. He set the knife down on the vanity and said, "Watch me."

I saw myself drawing blood from his wrist, then I looked at Eric. His fangs ran all the way down, and he licked my neck before he locked his eyes with mine and bit down on my neck. As the pain at my neck made me even wetter than our previous coupling, I drew harder on Eric's wrist. Eric groaned and drew on the two wounds with his lips, then raised me up with his free hand, and I reached down and guided him to my center, placing him where I wanted that part of him to be, and moaned as he lowered me onto him. He groaned again, his lips colored with my blood, and muttered, "Yes, so perfect. You are mine."

I pulled on his wrist as we started moving together, and his lips latched onto my neck again as he sucked harder. We watched each other in the mirror through this process, and I watched him lick the marks he had made on me. I gave a final pull on his wrist, and Eric groaned again. I lifted my arms back over my head and around his neck, pulling him closer to me. He moved one hand to my breast, kneading it, and pulling on the tip with his fingers. His hand moved down, slowly across my stomach, and he cupped my sex. As he explored the area with his fingers, he settled on my clit, and he teased the sensitive flesh there. He broke the silence and rasped, "This is what I wanted in Jackson... as I gave you my blood... to heal you. I was aching with need for you even then. What I wanted in Rhodes. I will never stop wanting you, Sookie Stackhouse."

He changed up his rhythm as he thrust harder into me. I felt every delicious inch of his length inside me as the pressure built. My breathing grew faster and hitched as I watched us moving together in the mirror and saw the intensity of the passion building on Eric's face, as he penetrated me so deeply. I could not believe how incredibly erotic it was to actually see us reflected together, claiming each other. It was like nothing I had ever imagined. Combine that with the sound of our joining as Eric's cock was further bathed by my wetness as he thrust that it was almost too much to bear.

Eric's movements suddenly became more urgent, and both his hands were on my hips as he pumped relentlessly into my heat. "Yes, oh... Eric. Like that... I'm... I'm close."

"So good... come for me, lover," he said as he pressed his fingers down on my sensitive clit, then he thrust several times into the spot that sent me spiraling into painful bliss as I came, bathing his cock further with myself. I felt him growing and tightening, as his cock expanded, and he spilled deep inside me, shuddering violently, still thrusting feverishly, as he growled loudly, "Mine!"

I knew in that moment with a certainty that I was 'his' just as I lost consciousness.

TBC

A/N: _Although I liked the book, I was not satisfied with some of the events in "Dead and Gone" but am keeping a few things like the ceremonial knife presentation to Eric in front of Victor (with Sookie fully informed this time) as part of this story and some of the information about the blood bond. Sookie is going to start asking questions before blindly walking into situations uninformed. She is also going to grow the fuck up a little from now on. Part of the issue with character development is that they need to grow and change some as individuals. I hope you're finding the reunion between Eric and Sookie a bit more...satisfying._

_Sorry for the long wait. I have been extremely busy and had a bout of writer's block. Chapters from this story will be longer from now on as I realize that some folks are eager to see Sookie meet the Viking in the 10__th__ century. Please be patient. Things need to happen in both parts of the story before she can get there, including young Eirik growing up. Also, the research on Vikings and the dark ages is taking some time for me so that I can make that part of the story believable. I didn't feel that Eric/Eirik's back story deserved anything less. Since I had already decided to make Eric/Eirik a real historical figure, Eric's back story from "Dead and Gone" will not be used except for the name of the vampire that turned him._

_I'm not sure if all of you have read my other stories, but I thought you might want to know that this story, "One Night at Hooligan's," and "The Man in the Moon With a Spoon" are all parts of the same story and will be merged at some point. Eric told Sookie in "One Night at Hooligan's" that he learned some of his dance moves at Studio 54 so explored that time of his life a bit in the one-shot "The Man in the Moon With a Spoon." Of course, Sookie appearing in 10__th__ century clothing at Studio 54 in 1977 ties in with this story._

"_One Night at Hooligan's" is on hold for the moment. I have more research I need to do on that one as well, but I do promise to continue that story._

_Anyway, thank you for the kind reviews. I can't tell you how much I enjoy seeing your comments about this story and my others. They bring a smile to my face. A special thank you likewise goes to my friend and beta, Galla, who keeps me sane and focused._


End file.
